The Honeymoon's Over
by EDC83
Summary: This multi-chapter story follows my FanFic "A Quintus-sential Wedding." Hang on because there are plenty of twists and turns along the way! Story is finished, will mark complete after I go back through and edit typos, etc. I'm only a fan and do not own the characters of Scorpion. I am toying with a few ideas to continue story line in another FanFic. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

Three and half days in the Artic upgrading satellite servers coupled with the long flight there and back left Walter, Paige, Sylvester, and Cabe exhausted, but it was an ideal job while Happy and Toby were away on their honeymoon. The group stumbled into the garage nearly dead on their feet. Paige, Sly, and Cabe immediately find chairs to plop down in, grateful for the three day weekend ahead since Walter had announced the team would have tomorrow off. Walter however bounds up the stairs with his duffle bag.

After twenty minutes, Cabe inquires, "Do you think he went straight to bed?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he did." Sly replies still too tired to move.

"Well, that is a genius idea." Paige jokes half-heartedly.

"What's a genius idea?" Walter asks as he descends the stairs with a different suitcase and a garment bag.

"Sleep!" Paige responds laying her head on her desk for effect.

"Where are you going?" Cabe questions noticing Walter's luggage.

"Oh, I have a flight to catch." Walter replies.

"Seriously? You just spent 18 hours on a plane. Why on earth would you head back toward the airport?"

"Mallory's sister is getting married and I'm her date to the wedding." Walter states matter-of-factly.

 _"Mallory, the mysterious Mallory. No one knows how she met Walter or how long they've known each other, but apparently they are wedding buddies."_ Paige thought.

Cabe and Sly asked some basic questions initially, but Walter was unforthcoming in the details department. They didn't even know her surname. That was intentional on Walter's part so they couldn't rummage through her digital footprint. Additionally they observed a more relaxed demeanor about Walter the past couple of weeks. Cabe and Sly quickly accepted Walter's new personal boundaries and stopped pressing him. Paige still dropped casual questions here and there, but avoided being too direct, not wanting to come across as a jilted lover.

"You will be back for Toby and Happy's welcome home party Sunday evening, won't you?" Sly asks.

"That's the plan." Walter confirms as he retrieves his car keys.

"Well I don't envy you, wherever you're going." Paige hints.

"I'll tell you where I'm going. Home to bed." Cabe exclaims.

"Well, sleep well. Bye." Walter replies exiting.

"Yeah, safe travels son." Cabe responds.

Walter waves in response as he walks out the door. The rest of the gang soon departs in search of blissful slumber. After finding a space near Mallory's condo, Walter drags himself out of the car to assist with her luggage. Mallory hears the door bell and does one last cursory check around the room before answering the door, but her demeanor changes as soon as she lays eyes on Walter.

"Oh Walter, ye look exhausted. Maybe ye should stay home and rest?" Mallory asks concerned.

Walter smiles weakly, "And miss the chance to see you in that dress again? Never! Besides, there will be plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

"Well, ye will let me drive to the airport at least?"

Walter nods, appreciating her gesture.

"Good." She declares.

After the in-flight meal, Walter slept the remainder of the ten-hour flight. The captain announced the local time was 8:52 AM when they landed in Waterford. It took about 75 minutes to get through airport security, retrieve their luggage, and pick up the rental car.

"We'd better hurry; it's about a 30 minutes to drive to New Ross." Walter estimated.

"Yes, we should get to me parent's estate about a quarter before 11:00. That doesn't leave a lot of time to shower and change, but at least the wedding's taking place there." Mallory answers.

When they arrived, the gate was open to guests and deliveries for the Noon nuptials. Looking at the beautiful land and mansion of a house, Walter suddenly felt a little nervous, "This is where you grew up?"

"Well not me entire childhood, but a fair piece of it, yes." Mallory responds.

"Oh." Walter gulps.

"Ye have nothing to worry about. Now come on, we must hurry." Mallory says parking the car.

Walter had just come out of the shower in the guest bedroom. With the towel still around his waist, he unzips his garment bag with his back to the door. The door was cracked open just enough to see the figure inside from behind. Mistaking him for someone else, she pushes open the door.

"Sean?" an unfamiliar voice asks hesitantly.

"No, Walter," He states turning around. He observes a pale and apparently upset woman, "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, from behind ye reminded me of someone I used to know. I should let ye get dressed." She states rushing from the room closing the door behind her.

"That was odd." Walter states to himself and turns to finish getting ready.

He walks into the hallway, unsure where to proceed since Mallory had shown him to the room before rushing off to shower and dress herself. He walks to the stairway landing where he observes much hustle and bustle below as guests are being greeted and directed outside where the wedding will take place. He is about to proceed down the stairs when he hears his name. He turns around to see Mallory coming down the staircase toward him. She descends the stairs, the champagne dress glittering as her hair bounces seductively with each step.

"Absolutely stunning." Walter doesn't even realize he spoke aloud.

Mallory pushes him away playfully, "That's what you said last time."

"Well, it's still true."

"Come on. I'll never hear the end of it if Lizzy's wedding is delayed because of me." Mallory urges.

Walter is glad to have Mallory back at his side as they mingle after the ceremony since large social gatherings are not his forte.

Walter notices the woman from earlier walking towards them now with a man by her side. He briefly wonders if the man's name is Sean. He observes Mallory perk up seeing them as she immediately greets each of them with a hug and kiss, "Mum, Dad, this is Walter. Walter this is me Mum and Dad." Mallory introduces.

Walter smiles nervously, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh dear, it's nice to formally meet you. What you must think of earlier! Please, call me Emily."

Mallory gives both her mom and Walter a curious look but says nothing.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien?" Mallory's dad inquires.

"Yes, have we met?" Walter asks surprised.

"No, but I'm very glad to make your acquaintance. I heard how you saved your village after Lake Clementine exploded. After that I read up on many of your other heroic ventures. I'm David Sweeney, one of the junior ministers in this region," shaking Walter's hand he continues, "Please call me Davy. It truly is an honor to meet you. When Mallory mentioned she was dating a Walter, I never dreamed it was Walter O'Brien."

"I'm flattered you've even heard of me. It's very nice to meet you too." Walter responds.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we really should mingle with our other guests. Perhaps at dinner, you will be staying won't you?"

"Now Dad, I'm sure you can imagine Walt doesn't make it home any more often than I do. He wants to drive up and surprise his family tonight." Mallory explains.

"Aye, well I can't fault you for that, but I do hope you will escort Mallory to the annual Ireland Funds charity ball in Los Angeles next month."

"Yes, we will be there. She told me you are being honored for the work you've done to alleviate financials hardships from the drought." Walter replies.

"Well, I try…" Davy hears his name and is being summoned over to another group of guests, "Hopefully we can chat more soon. Please excuse us, Walter."

After her parents walk away, Mallory kisses Walter gently on the lips. "That went well. Dad usually has my boyfriends to call him Minister Sweeney."

"Hmm… who is Sean?" Walter asks.

Caught off guard, "Sean? Why do you ask?"

"I ran into your mother before the wedding. She seemed rattled and said from behind I reminded her of Sean." Walter explains.

Mallory nods, that earlier exchange making sense, "Sean was my little brother. He died trying to rescue an injured hiker from a bluff."

"I'm very sorry." Walter states, at a loss for anything else to say.

Mallory smiles sadly, "He went out bravely. He was a trained paramedic, but just happened to be out hiking that day. I think you two would have liked each other."

She sighs. Walter is unsure of how to proceed when _"Precious and Few"_ begins to play. He extends his hand, "I believe they're playing our song, my lady."

She gratefully accepts. They proceed to dance for several songs as she tearfully tells Walter about her little brother. As they part company later that afternoon he reminds her, "I'll pick you up Sunday morning around 8:00."


	2. Chapter 2

Walter's parents sit on the couch watching television. Sean has his arm around Louise who is leaning into him.

"It was quite the affair in New Ross today as Junior Minister Sweeney's youngest daughter, Elizabeth, married Ambassador Donohue's oldest boy, Bartholomew. We are left to wonder if there will be another wedding in the Sweeney family's near future as their oldest daughter, Mallory, spent the afternoon on the arm of Clonroche native Walter O'Brien. You may remember last Pattern Day…" the television reporter drones on.

Talking over the television, "Why wouldn't Walter tell us he was going to be so close to home? Do ye think he'll pay a visit?" Louise asks.

"It's hard to tell with that boy. Although, I have me doubts since he didn't bother to mention this little trip. We didn't even know he was seeing a lass." Sean responds.

"It is a shock. I wonder why Sylvester never mentioned it in our Saturday night chats. I kind of thought Walter may have something going with that Paige he works with. Now to find out he's courting a Junior Minister's daughter... well he always was full of surprises." Louise marvels.

"Both Mallory Sweeney and Walter O'Brien currently reside and work in Los Angeles, California, America…" the television reports continues.

Turning off the television, "Well, I should start dinner." Louise states.

A car is then heard coming up the drive. Sean and Louise step onto the porch, but they don't recognize the vehicle. As the car approaches, they can see Walter in the driver's seat.

"Oh Walter, this is a pleasant surprise! We were just pondering whether you would come all this way and miss paying a visit to your folks." Louise exclaims hugging her son.

Walter looks confused as his father adds, "Did you bring your girlfriend, Mallory, boy?"

Completely bewildered, "No... how did you…" Walter starts.

"Ye were on the news, boy. A big event like the Sweeney wedding…doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Sean laughs.

"Oh, ye should have brought your girlfriend. You're not ashamed for her to meet us, are ye? What would you like for dinner?" Louise inquires.

"I'm not ashamed, but it's still early. We're just getting to know each other. Had it not been for Elizabeth's wedding, I wouldn't have met Mallory's family." Walter responds.

"Well, that's not how the news made it sound." Louise counters.

"I hope you at least made a good impression, boy. There were a lot of important people there and I know social etiquette is not…" Sean starts.

Cutting off her husband to preserve peace, "I'm just glad your home. Ye must be starved. If I'd known ye were coming, I'd have fermented some fish."

Kissing her cheek, "Anything is fine mum."

"Well alright." She leads Walter inside and Sean follows.

Back at the Sweeney estate, dinner is being served.

"I like that Walter. Ye should hang onto that one." Davy begins.

"Now David, let's not start." Emily intervenes.

"What!? There is nothing wrong with wanting me oldest child to settle down rather than become some spinster nurse." Davy declares.

"Oh, father really!" Mallory responds.

"Well I thought Walter was quite fetching. He reminds me of ye brother, god rest his soul." Emily redirects

"Yes, I've seen that in him at times too." Mallory confirms.

"Yes sir, a brave man dedicating his life's work to saving others. Just like Sean." Davy states.

"The greater good… that's what Walter calls it." Mallory adds.

"Just... are ye sure ye like Walter and are not just trying to recapture some of Sean? He was your twin after all and ye two were so close." Emily questions.

"I miss Sean a lot, but my feelings for Walter are more than just brotherly love. He was so understanding today when I told him about Sean. Walter lost a sister he was close to a couple years ago so he can relate." Mallory replies.

"As long as ye two aren't just trying to fill a void left from siblings that have passed." Emily finishes.

"Emmy, don't start putting doubts in her head. Walter is a good man and ye love him. Don't ye sweetheart?" Davy interjects.

"I think so, but mum makes a good point. It is a conversation that Walter and I should have soon." Mallory answers.

The following evening Walter and his parents relax in the sitting room after dinner. It had been a good day. He had helped optimize the rain catcher and make other improvements around their land. He and his dad worked side by side and talked through various problems and solutions. They had never been able to communicate like that before without having Megan as a buffer. Sean laughs as he tells Louise about how Walter got his foot tangled in the garden hose and nearly jumped out of his skin thinking it was a snake.

Walter laughs along and adds, "What I don't understand Dad is why you took the axe to it if you knew it was the garden hose?"

Recognizing he'd been caught Sean turned red, "Aye, ye've got me there Son. I suppose I too saw a snake."

The laughter in the small room increases so that the faint beeping of the computer isn't heard as Sean inadvertently strikes the keyboard. It warms Louise's heart to see her husband and son getting along.

"Hello. What's so funny?" Sly asks.

Turning the laptop around, "Sylvester dear. I'm sorry we didn't hear the call connect. Sean and Walter were just telling me about their day," Louise answers.

"Walter's there?" Sly asks.

"Hey Sly"

"Walter, I thought you went to a wedding with Mallory?"

"I did yesterday. Now she's catching up with her family and I'm here with mine." Walter explains.

"Oh, well I don't want to keep you..." Sly hesitates.

"Well, Walter isn't home that often…" Louise begins.

"No please, have your chat. I have to get to bed anyway. I have an early start tomorrow." Walter interrupts.

"I do wish you could stay for morning service boy." Sean states.

"Maybe another time. I can't take a later flight and get back in time for welcome home party for Toby and Happy." Walter reiterates. Normally, Walter would find a reason not to go regardless, but since his dream of Megan, he was actually open to the idea. Walter excuses himself to his bedroom.

"So Sylvester, how long has Walter been seeing this Mallory?" Louise inquires.

"I really don't know. He's been tight lipped about their whole relationship. We don't even know her last name" Sly replies.

"Well, we can tell ye that." Louise begins to tell Sylvester what she knows about the Sweeney family before the conversation moves on to other topics.

The smell of coffee draws Walter into the kitchen the next morning. He sees his mom standing over the stove fixing breakfast.

"Good morning Mum." He greets her.

Turning from the stove to hug him, "Good morning Walter," she kisses his cheek, "I wish ye could stay a little longer."

"Now Louise, don't pester the boy." Sean says entering the room.

After breakfast, Sean walks his son to the car, "Are ye sure ye know what you're in for with this Mallory? She is somewhat of a public figure and diplomacy isn't exactly your strength son?"

"Maybe here, but in Los Angeles she is just a nurse…" Walter begins.

"What about that fundraiser next month? Do ye really think they'll be no fanfare there?" Sean interrupts.

"Well, there are exceptions to most rules." Walter concedes.

"I just want ye to be happy son. Besides, your mother and I sorta thought ye had something going with your office assistant… what's her name… Paige?" Sean continues.

"Yes, Paige, and she's more than just an assistant. She is a valuable member of the team, but we are just friends. It's better that way. Less complicated." Walter confirms.

"Aye, less complicated I'll give ye, but better is questionable. Just think on what ye really want." Sean challenges.

"I'll consider it, but right now I have to get going." Walter responds looking at his watch.

"Ok boy, I love ye." Sean responds.

"Love you too Dad." Walter hugs his father before getting behind the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory sits quietly during the drive to the airport as she thinks about her brother and her relationship with Walter.

"Looks like it may rain." Walter observes.

"Good, Ireland can use every drop of it." Mallory replies almost mechanically.

"Is everything ok? You seem distracted. If I've done something…" Walter begins.

She lays her hand on his leg to silence him, "No Walter. I was just thinking about Sean and some things me mum said."

"Alright, then I will leave you to your thoughts." Walter concludes.

As Walter is unloading the luggage at the airport, a brief downpour occurs soaking him.

Ducking under the covered terminal with the last piece of their luggage, Walter hands the car keys off to the rental valet.

"Oh Walter, you're drenched. Let's get inside so ye can dry off." Mallory says.

Seeing Walter soaking wet with his shirt clinging tightly to his chest, Mallory found herself very aroused.

Completely oblivious to Mallory's current state, Walter says, "Well we better hurry if we're to catch our flight."

"Yeah, time always seems to be working against us." Mallory sighs.

About two hours later, Mallory sat longingly next to Walter waiting for their plane to take off. Walter had dried off, but that had not cooled Mallory's desire. As soon as the fasten seatbelt icon turned off, she leans into Walter and whispers, "How about some in-flight entertainment?"

"Sure, what would you like to watch?" Walter replies pulling out his tablet.

She puts a hand out to stop him, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Oh… OH! Here!?" Walter replies realizing what Mallory meant.

"No of course not. In the lavatory." Mallory giggles.

"Those are not designed… there's barely enough room for one…" Walter stutters.

"Think of it as an experiment in physics." She whispers while seductively climbing over him on her way to the back lavatory.

Walter glances back and their eyes meet as she enters the small bathroom. He hesitates a few moments before heading back. He barely got the lock fastened before Mallory aggressively undoes the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure you want our first time…" Walter begins.

"I can't wait another second." Mallory interrupts.

At that, Walter passionately kisses her before pulling off her shirt. In turn, she undoes his belt and lets his pants drop. He works down her skirt and panties while she runs her hands over his chest. With a quick tug, she drops his boxers moving her hands up his back and through his hair kissing all the while. Her skin tingles as he firmly pins her against the wall opposite the sink and begins to pleasure her.

"Oh yes Walter, yes." she moans softly.

Her delighted squeal as they climaxed echoed throughout the small space.

"Hmm, that was fun." Walter moans gently kissing her.

"Best in-flight entertainment ever," Mallory teases.

Cleaning up and redressing was like a spirited game of Twister, but they enjoyed every second of it. As Mallory tightens and fastens Walter's belt she leans in and whispers, "Uh oh, captain, we're experiencing some unexpected turbulence," in reference to his obvious arousal.

"Perhaps you have a solution?" Walter suggests.

"I may have an idea or two." She teases undoing his belt.

There is a knock on the door, "Is everything alright in there?" the flight attendant asks.

Mallory whispers to Walter, "It will be," then says aloud, "Yes everything is fine. Thank you."

A deeper masculine voice responds, "Good. Then you two need to come out of there right now."

Mallory whispers, "Sorry Captain. Looks like our flight has been grounded. I'll handle things outside and I trust you can take care of things in here."

Mallory slips out the door leaving Walter to finish solo.

"Hi there. Sorry about the little indiscretion, I just…" Mallory starts.

"Aren't ye one of Minister Sweeney's girl?" The air marshal asks.

Clearly embarrassed Mallory continues, "Yes I…"

"Look I understand, but I need ye two to take your seats and control your desires until ye depart this plane." the air marshal continues.

"Yes sir. I promise." Mallory says gratefully.

"Congratulations on ye nuptials." He adds having mistaken her for Elizabeth.

She nods politely and returns to her seat where Walter joins her a few minutes later.

Several hours later, Walter and Mallory had two hours left in their 10-hour flight, while Toby and Happy's flight had just taken off.

"Man, I can't believe our honeymoon is over." Happy laments.

"Technically, until this bird lands at LAX, we are still on Hawaiian soil." Toby suggests.

"What are you getting at, Doc?" Happy asks.

"Just that the honeymoon isn't over yet." Toby raises his eyebrows and tilts his head suggestively toward the lavatory.

"Uh, I hate to sound like Sly, but that thing is a haven for bacteria…" Happy starts.

"Not yet, the flight has just taken off." Toby interrupts.

"I don't know." Happy hesitates, "It's awful cramped in there."

"Lucky for me, you're so perfectly petite." Toby flatters.

"Ah, what the hell." Happy concedes.

In the small lavatory, they recklessly proceed to tear each other's clothing away without regard to wear it lands. Happy is perched against small sink ledge when Toby inadvertently backs into the flush button.

"Uh, Doc. I think you just flushed by panties." Happy states.

"Good, easier access that way." Toby replies while still necking Happy.

Happy shrugs it off and wraps her arms around Toby's shoulders, then Toby adds, "As Walter would say, it's more efficient."

"And we're done." Happy states pushing him away.

"What? You quoted Sly a while ago." Toby whines.

"Not in the middle of lovemaking, I didn't." Happy replies.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Toby whispers warmly into her ear in the way that drove her crazy.

"It better not." Happy concedes wrapping her legs around Toby.

As the passion and intensity is building, Happy thrusts herself onto Toby losing her delicate perch on the sink ledge, the unexpected weight shift throws Toby off balance and he falls backward into the door neither remembered to lock. The door swings open against their weight, and with a loud thud, Toby lands on his back with Happy on top of him in the aisle between the two lavatories. Several passengers turn around at the commotion and a chorus of gasps and giggles follow.

"Not good." Happy says.

"Really, you're going to critique me, NOW?" Toby jokes in an effort to ease the tension.

They spot a very unamused looking air marshal approaching and quickly scramble back into the bathroom.

"Quick, lock the door!" Happy demands.

"Got it. Although, I think he knows where we are and what we're doing." Toby jests.

"Doc, this is not funny…" Happy begins.

"Actually when you think about it, it's pretty hilarious. You don't see it now because you're embarrassed." Toby corrects.

"And you're not?" Happy asks intensely.

"Of course not. A plane full of people just saw me getting it on with the most beautiful sexy woman aboard. Why would I be embarrassed?" Toby sweet talks.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Happy finishes that thought when a kiss.

There is banging on the door. Toby answers in his best falsetto, "Sorry, we can't come to the door right now. We're not decent."

Happy giggles at his tomfoolery.

"You'd better hurry, you have three minutes before I unlock this door and drag you both out clothed or not." The marshal replies.

"Oh man, we'd better hurry." Happy states quietly.

"Guess it is a good thing that you have one less piece of clothing now." Toby teases reaching for his boxers.

Happy snatches them away and promptly flushes them. "Yeah, now so do you," she replies.

"That just turns me on more." Toby hints.

"Too bad, get dressed." Happy orders.

The two haphazardly finish dressing when they hear, "Three… Two… One."

They open the door just has the marshal is about to unlock it. Toby has his hands up in the surrender gesture with Happy behind him.

"Alright, you two out of there."

"Sir, I can explain. You see, we're on our way home from our honeymoon. Tomorrow we'll have to go back to work and I guess we just wanted one more memory before…" Toby explains stepping out.

"Look I get it. I do. But these days, what looks like a couple joining the mile high club could just as easily be a couple of terrorists assembling a bomb." The marshal explains while writing in a notebook.

"We understand. It will never happen again." Happy interjects.

"See that it doesn't." The marshal tears out the page and hands it to Toby.

After glancing at the paper, "A fine! $2,500 for having sex on a plane?" Toby exclaims.

"Actually, $2,000 for public nudity and $500 for disturbing the peace." The marshal clarifies.

"This is preposterous! If we were first class passengers, we'd just get a slap on the wrist." Toby responds.

"No sir, the law is the same for everyone. Actually, I'm letting you off easy seeing as you're newlyweds. If you want equal treatment, I could arrest and charge you." The marshal clarifies.

Smacking Toby in the back of the head, "No sir, we appreciate your leniency." Happy replies on their behalf. They return to their seats to field uncomfortable looks for the remainder of the flight.

Back at the garage, Sly, Cabe, Paige, and Ralph setup Toby and Happy's welcome home party. Toby updates them on everything he learned during his video chat with Sean and Louise.

"Do we know what time Walter will be back?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I hacked the flight manifests. It arrives a little after 1:00 PM our time." Sly replies.

"Ok, and Toby and Happy get back at 4:00. Good, he should be able to help set up then." Paige replies.

"I don't know. Coming off a long flight and 7 hour time difference, I'm sure he'll want to rest a little before. Especially since he didn't have a couple of days to rest after the Arctic job." Cabe suggests.

"That's not our problem. We shouldn't have to do all the work because Walter over-commits himself." Paige responds.

"I don't think you're being fair. The Arctic satellite job fell into our laps at an opportune time, but none of us had much notice." Cabe explains.

"So, you're going to call Toby and Happy around 5:00 and tell them we have a case?" Sly changes the topic.

"Yeah, order them to meet us here at the garage." Cabe replies.

"They're not going to like that. What makes you think they'll come?" Sly asks.

Cabe smirks having just read a text on his phone from a friend that works air security for homeland, "Oh, they'll come alright. Let's just say they need the money."

"Makes sense. I'm sure they indulged a bit on their trip and have some new debt to work off." Paige confirms, oblivious to Cabe's knowledge of their plane debacle.

"Exactly." Cabe stifles a laugh.

"Well, you two should know about that, I guess." Sly replies, a little sad he never got a honeymoon with Megan.

Walter shuts his trunk, having just loaded the last of their luggage. Mallory hugs him from behind, running her hands all over his chest, "Hmm, my big strong man." She moans.

In a move that catches her completely off guard, he not only spins around to face her, but also manages to spin her round, pin her against the trunk, and kisses her passionately with one hand behind her head and the other making its way up her skirt. He is clearly as turned on as she is so she whispers, "Your place or mine?"

"My place is closer, but they're setting up for a party there so we'll have to make it to yours." Walter answers breathily.

Traffic wasn't any worse than usual, but it seems an eternity to Walter and Mallory as every light catches them. Finally at their destination they rush from the car. Walter hesitates briefly at the trunk.

"Leave it." Mallory urges.

They hurry in her condo and pick up where they left off some 11 hours ago. After a passionate round of lovemaking, they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I suppose ye need to get home to shower and get ready for the party." Mallory inquires.

"Yeah, and I need to get your luggage out of my trunk." Walter replies.

Neither of them budge however and soon they drift off to sleep.

He awakes to her climbing on top of him. Her sexy black teddy revealing just enough to tease.

She straddles him, "Walter. Walter would you explain something to me?" She whispers.

"What's that?" He replies, already aroused.

"You said you loved me. After all of those long dark nights we spent together preparing for Toby and Happy's wedding, I felt we had something. I thought you felt it too, but then you show up with her. I don't understand, Walter."

Opening his eyes, he looks at her, "Paige? What are you doing here?"

"Walter, Walter ye need to wake up. We feel asleep." Mallory coaxes.

Jolting awake, he does a double take before responding, "Mallory, what did you say?" Walter asks.

"I said we feel asleep. You'd better get up, you're late to the party," Mallory giggles as she continues, "From the looks of it, ye might want to take a cold shower. That had better of been me ye were dreaming of."

"Now who else would I be dreaming of?" Walter responds suavely.

"That's what I like to hear; now ye best hurry." Mallory reminds.

"Surprise!" Paige, Sly, Cabe, and Ralph yell as Toby and Happy enter the garage.

"Oh man, so there is not a case." Happy states.

"You sound disappointed?" Paige asks.

"This is great guys; we could just use the extra money." Toby clarifies.

"So I heard." Cabe laughs.

"So Cabe, do you think you could use your homeland pull to help a brother out?" Toby inquires.

"Sorry. You do the crime, you pay the fine." Cabe responds.

"Wait, what crime?" Sly asks.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Happy blurts out, "We got fined for having sex on the plane."

Cabe and Sly burst out laughing, while Paige makes an effort to cover Ralph's ears even though it's too late.

"Mom, I do know what couples on honeymoons do." Ralph bemoans.

"Well, as long as you know to wait until your honeymoon." Paige replies.

"Is that what you did?" Ralph asks.

Paige is left speechless, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Where's Walter?" Toby asks to change the subject.

"We don't know. His flight was supposed to get in at 1:00, but we haven't seen him all afternoon." Sly responds.

"Flight? Where did he go?" Happy asks, grateful for the new topic of conversation.

The group then updates Toby and Happy on everything they now know about Mallory Sweeney and her family, having perused her online records. "The only thing we're still unclear on is how long they've been together and how they met." Sly finishes.

Walking into the garage, Walter knew better than to claim his flight was delayed. Sly would have already hacked the records and verified what time he exited the long term parking at LAX.

"Walter. Walter would you explain something to me?" Paige pounces as soon as he enters.

He freezes, her verbatim question from his dream catching him off guard.

"Walter, how does your flight get in 3 hours before Toby and Happy's but you arrive at the garage 30 minutes after them?" Paige continues.

"Oh, I feel asleep at Mallory's place. It was a long flight and I guess the time difference got to me." Walter responds.

"So Pal, how long have you been seeing this Mallory?" Toby asks.

"Oh, let's not talk about me. It's your party. How was your honeymoon?" Walter counters.

Toby and Happy proceed to tell the group about their scuba diving, hula-dancing lesson, and volcano tour of Hawaii, keeping the rest of their trip private. After they finish, there is a knock at the door. Paige goes to open it and finds Mallory on the other side. Walter immediately gets up.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. You left your phone at my place and I thought you might need it." Mallory says to Walter.

"Thanks, Mal." Walter replies, kissing her.

Paige finds this scene very upsetting, "Well, I had better go check on dessert." She rushes out to the kitchen.

"Would you like to join us?" Toby offers, curious about their relationship.

"I'd better not. I have to work the early shift tomorrow. Thanks though. It was nice to see ye all again." Mallory answers.

While Walter says goodbye to Mallory, Cabe goes to check on Paige.

"You ok, kid?" Cabe asks.

Facing away from him to hide her tears she responds, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you love Walter, but he's with someone else?" Cabe gently asks.

"What? I don't…" Paige stops her denial, "yeah, maybe. I knew how he felt for a long time, but I was afraid of… I don't know, maybe of losing our friendship, or maybe hurting him, or maybe of being hurt. I'm not sure, but I know I pushed him away and now I regret it. Maybe I should tell him how I feel? It would be better than not taking the chance at all, right? Always wondering…"

"I'm going to tell you want I told Walter when you were with Tim," Cabe interrupts, "This isn't about you. This is about him and his happiness. If it's meant to be then it'll happen, but you can't interfere in his relationship. What if Mallory is the one and you mess it up? What will that do to your friendship?"

Paige sighs deeply deflated, "Yeah, you're right. I really do need to get this dessert out the oven. I'll be out in a few."

Cabe leaves Paige to gather herself. A few minutes later, Walter gets up to walk off a Charley horse and enters the kitchen while Paige is bent over pulling the cobbler out the oven. Walter pauses to admire the view. Toby enters behind him and whispers, "I don't know if Mallory would appreciate your sightseeing."

"What, uh no… I was just thinking…" Walter begins

"Yeah, and I bet I know about what." Toby chokes.

Paige has now turned around dessert in hand.

"Do you need any help?" Walter asks.

"Yeah, grab the plates and forks." She responds tilting her head toward the counter.

During dessert, the gang laughs as they update Walter on Toby and Happy's plane escapade.

"You know Walt, the flight was your gift to us so it's only fitting that you pay this fine." Toby tries.

"Now Toby, everyone knows that in-flight entertainment isn't included in the flight cost." Walter replies straight faced.

There is a moment of stunned silence following Walter's joke before everyone bursts out laughing.

Catching his breath Toby cackles, "I don't know… what's more shocking… that you told a joke… or that it was actually funny."

The laughter dies down, but Walter still seems to be struggle to catch his breath and then he grabs his chest. Toby's immediately discerns that something serious is wrong and puts the symptoms together with his earlier Charley horse and the fact that he'd spent about 56 hours in a plane this week to conclude Walter had a DVT that had worked its way into the lungs. "Call 911 and tell them we have a suspected PE," he yells as he has Walter to lie back and take some Aspirin until the EMTs could arrive with a stronger anticoagulant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on. The ambulance should be here by now!" Toby worries.

"Uh guys, we have a problem. There is a wreck a few blocks from here and traffic is gridlocked." Sly announces.

"Not good." Happy states.

"Can't they just take another road?" Paige asks concerned.

"They will, but so will everyone else." Toby replies.

"And the construction to our west won't help matters." Cabe adds.

"Well, we have to do something. We can't just let him die." Ralph demands.

"What does he need? Can't we just make it?" Paige questions.

"He needs TPA, but we don't have the lab equipment…"

"You didn't have equipment in the desert when you performed heart surgery on Cabe. Or when we saved Happy, Cabe, and Sly from fatal ergot exposure. There must be something. Think!" Paige interrupts.

"Even if we could make it, it would be illegal to give it to him. The FDA only approved it to be given in hospital after the clot is confirmed with imaging. The EMTs would give him magnesium in route. The problem is he needs to be in route now for the TPA to be administered in time." Toby clarifies.

"They're here! They're here!" Ralph yells.

There is a bustle of activity as Walter is examined, loaded into the ambulance, and whisked off to the hospital. Everyone seems relieved except Toby, as he knows the odds of survival if TPA isn't given in the first hour.

Ninety minutes later the Scorpion crew is camped out in the emergency room waiting area. The doctor walks out and approaches them. They all crowd around the doctor.

"How is he?" Cabe asks.

"Very lucky. Thanks to his broken ribs, even with the delay in treatment, he is going to be just fine. We'll still keep him overnight for observation though." the doctor responds.

"What broken ribs?!" Cabe, Toby, Sly, Happy, Paige, and Ralph ask in unison.

"Yes, about two weeks ago he was treated here for broken ribs. It's my belief that the NSAIDs he's been taking for the pain, kept his blood thinned enough that the clot was controlled." the doctor replies.

"Well, that explains how 197 didn't figure it out sooner. The symptoms had probably been masked." Toby states more to himself than anyone else.

"When was he treated for broken ribs?" Paige asks.

"I'm sorry. I may have already said too much. If Mr. O'Brien didn't discuss this with you then I need to assume that he didn't want you to know and I have to respect his privacy." The doctor replies.

"HIPAA, yeah, I get it." Toby concedes knowing full well that they'd hack his records and find out soon enough.

The doctor nods, grateful that Toby understood.

"Can we at least see him?" Paige asks frustrated.

"Yes, as soon as we get him settled in a room. I will have someone let you know." the doctor answers.

"Thanks, doc." Cabe responds.

As soon as the doctor leaves, Toby turns to Sly and asks, "How long until you're in?"

Pulling out his phone, Sly responds, "Just a few minutes, I don't have my tablet so…"

"No need, I've got them." Ralph replies turning his laptop around.

The date registered immediately with the group as they pieced things together. Toby remembered Walter looking ill at Monster Jam and then elbowing Walter in the ribs at the wedding. Cabe recalled Walter's favoring one side as Cabe helped Walter up after Jenkins charged him with the steel pipe. Sly pictured a flash of pain that crossed Walter's face in the back of the monster truck. Happy recollected how pale and weak Walter looked as he and Mallory approached at the reception. Paige remembered how Mallory supported Walter as they said their goodbyes before leaving the reception. The mood became very sullen as each recalled signs they'd dismissed and regretted not being more attentive. They didn't even see Mallory come out or approach them.

"Why wouldn't he tell us? Why would he keep this a secret?" Paige asks herself.

Immediately recognizing the screen they had pulled up and picking up on their guilt ridden demeanor, Mallory answers, "Because he didn't want to distract focus from Toby and Happy. He wanted all your memories to be joyful and light. He never intended to have ye find out."

Sly immediately shuts the laptop as Paige responds, "That doesn't sound like Walter."

"Well, those weren't his exact words. I think he said that it was futile information since it would serve as a diversion. But the sentiment is still the same." Mallory clarifies.

"That sounds more like Walter." Toby confirms.

"I'm so sorry, we should have called you. We just…" Paige begins suddenly realizing that they had not let her know what was happening.

"It's alright. A friend called when he was brought in and let me know what was going on. Actually, I've been back there with him for about half an hour. I just came out to let ye know that he's being moved to a room now and ye should be able to see him in about fifteen minutes. I can show ye the way." Mallory offers.

"Who are you and why could you see him but not us?" Ralph interjects.

Mallory smiles and bends down to his level, "Ye must be Ralph. Walter talks a lot about ye. He thinks you're very special. I'm Mallory, Walter's girlfriend. As far being able to see him, well I guess that's one of the perks of being an employee of the hospital."

Toby recognizes the inner-turmoil in Ralph and interjects, "Please, lead the way."

As the group follows Mallory through the hospital corridors, Toby whispers aside to them, "She seems genuine and grounded; not at all what I expected considering the prestige and limelight she must have been raised in."

"I like her. I think she may be good for Walter." Cabe declares.

"You said that at the wedding, but you still don't know her any better than you did then. What are you basing this on?" Paige asks.

"Just a feeling, kid." Cabe replies.

The group enters Walter's room. Walter is hooked up to an IV drip and monitor. Hearing the group's footsteps and quiet chatter, he opens his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you next time you hide a medical condition from me, we'd have a problem?" Cabe question lightly.

Walter just looks down, so Cabe continues, "We'll talk about this when you're feeling better. Right now, I'm just glad that you'll be around to have that conversation."

Walter nods and starts to drift off but fights it and rasps, "Mallory."

"I'm here, love." She responds.

"Go home. Rest. Early shift." Walter whispers.

"Now, don't ye worry about…" Mallory begins but stops when Walter lays his hand atop hers.

"Please." Walter begs while maintaining eye contact.

Sighing, "Alright, if it'll put ye at ease." Mallory concedes.

Walter smiles sleepily, "Love you."

Those two words ricochet through the room as the group each responded differently to them. Paige felt like her heart had just been ripped out. Angry annoyance overtook Ralph. Happy found the declaration slightly shocking while Toby was intrigued by it. Both Cabe and Sly were happy for the couple though, Cabe feeling pride for Walter and Sly finding the sentiment endearing.

Pleasantly surprised, Mallory responds, "I love ye too," She bends down and gently kisses him before whispering, "Sleep well, love."

He watches her intently as she leaves, then he addresses the team, "Sorry, I didn't intend for you to find out this way."

"According to Mallory, you didn't intend for us to ever know." Cabe corrects.

"That's accurate, but I was only trying to…" Walter begins.

"Save it. I know what your reason was and appreciate the gesture, but you should have been honest with us." Happy interrupts.

"I never lied to you all…" Walter tries.

"Perhaps not, but you weren't truthful either. By hiding your broken ribs, you ending up further injuring yourself and needing emergency surgery. In fact, had it not been for your secret girlfriend, you probably would have had to miss the wedding." Paige interjects.

"Mallory was never a secret." Walter states.

"Really, then how come you never mentioned her during our late night wedding planning sessions? Or any other time between meeting her and bringing her to the wedding?" Paige questions, a little annoyed.

At that moment, Walter realized they hadn't pieced everything together. "Because the wedding was our first date. I met her that day."

There was silence as the group processed that snippet of information and Walter drifted off to sleep.

"Don't you think he's moving a little fast? To travel to another country and meet the family of a girl he's only known a couple of weeks, that's strange even for Walter." Paige asks Toby, noticing that Walter has fallen asleep.

"Actually, I was wondering how stable this Mallory is. She violated a lot of professional and ethically boundaries in dating a patient. She risked her employment for someone she'd know what a few hours." Toby marvels.

"Well, I think it's great that he's found someone. Sometimes you just know; that's how it was with Megan." Sly interjects.

"His personal life is not really our business anyway." Happy states.

"Happy's right. We all heard how they feel about each other. We owe it to Walter to keep an open mind and give her a chance." Cabe concludes.

"Besides, it'll probably just be for another month or so." Ralph adds.

"Why do you say that, Ralph?" Paige asks, secretly hopeful.

"I ran the probabilities in my head using the baseline of their two-week relationship and Walter's history with previous girlfriends." Ralph clarifies.

"Ralph buddy, love is not a calculation. There is no model that can predict whether or not two people stay together." Sly gently advises.

"We'll see." Ralph responds, confident in his belief.

"I think Walter is down for the count. There is no sense in all of us hanging around. I'll stay with him tonight. The rest of you all should go home and get some rest. I'll call if anything changes." Cabe changes the subject.

"Yeah, we should be going. It's been a long day." Toby says to Happy.

"I should get you home; you have school in the morning." Paige tells Ralph.

"Yes, you all should go." Sly tells Toby, Happy, Paige, and Ralph. Then to Cabe he adds, "I know Walt's like a son to you, but he is my brother. I'm going to stay too."

"You hate hospitals. The bacteria and…" Cabe begins.

"I know, but we all do things we don't like for family." Sly interrupts pulling up a chair.

At 5:45 the next morning, Mallory walks into the room to see Sly and Cabe stationed protectively on each side of Walter's bed. Cabe stirs instinctively knowing someone else had entered the room.

"I didn't mean to wake ye. I just wanted to check on Walter before me shift." Mallory whispers.

"It's ok. We need to go and get ready for work ourselves soon." Cabe responds, "He slept like a rock."

"I won't be long, I have to clock in at 6:00" Mallory tells him while leaning over to kiss Walter.

Much to her surprise, Walter kisses her back, "Good morning, I thought I heard the voice of an angel."

"Oh, what am I going to do with ye." Mallory teases.

"Whatever ye want." Walter whispers in her ear.

"Later," she whispers back, "right now, I have to start me shift. I'll be back to check on you on me break." she finishes aloud before leaving the room.

Cabe senses the subtle sexual tension between the two, but doesn't comment. Once she leaves, he asks, "So you two are close?"

"Yes, she's great." Walter responds.

"Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you. How are you feeling?" Cabe inquires.

"A little tired, but other than that, I'm fine." Walter answers.

"Good, I'm glad you're alright. We're still going to talk about those broken ribs later though." Cabe responds.

At that moment their attention is diverted to Sly who snores suddenly. Walter tilts his head toward sly with a questioning expression aimed at Cabe.

"He insisted on staying, being your brother and all." Cabe smiles.

"He fears hospitals…" Walt begins.

"I guess his concern for you was greater." Cabe interrupts, "Besides, if it had been any of us, you wouldn't have left either."

Walter nods as his eyelids start to droop.

"Well, I need to wake him so we can run home and shower before going into work." Cabe states noticing Walter's fatigue.

Walter begins to get up, but Cabe puts a hand out to stop him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Work, I'm perfectly capable…" Walter begins.

"No, you're going to take it easy and heal. You've pushed yourself too much recently." Cabe interrupts.

"Ok, but you will call if you need me." Walter concedes.

"Sure." Cabe answers, knowing that the situation would have to be absolutely dire before such a call would be made.

"Shower at garage…" Walter mumbles drifting off.

"What?" Cabe doesn't understand.

"He said we can shower at the garage. He keeps a change of clothes for everyone there." Sly responds having awoke to catch the end of their conversation.

"Of course he does. That's the efficient thing to do." Cabe chuckles to himself.

" _I love you too, Walter. We can be together, but first you have to come back to the garage."_ Paige's voice seemed so real. Dancing and enjoying baked Alaska on Elliot's rocket, that was a little farfetched. Walter knew he was dreaming, but her voice was so realistic. " _I love you too, Walter. I love you too, Walter. I love you too, Walter."_ Walter rewound his dream several times to hear those five words, then he replayed the dancing on loop until the feel of cool water on his skin brought him out of his dream.

"Hello, sleepy head." Mallory greets as she continues his sponge bath.

"Hmm, I'd say we should stop meeting like this, but it's such a pleasurable way to wake up." Walter mumbles.

"If you like this, I'll return after shift for a little physical therapy." Mallory teases.

"After shift, how many hours is that?" Walter questions.

"About 6" Mallory responds.

"Too long." Walter replies, caressing Mallory's shoulder.

"Well, there is 20 minutes left on me lunch," Mallory hints, getting up to close his door, " I suppose there is time for a sneak preview."

"Lunch will be a nice surprise." Paige says as the team walks down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm sure Walt will appreciate the break from hospital food." Toby adds opening the door he sees Mallory climbing on top of Walter and quickly backs out, "Actually, I think lunch will have to wait a bit."

"Why, what's going on?" Cabe asks concerned and Toby's abrupt retreat.

"Uh, he's being examined right now." Toby states.

Realizing what Toby meant, "Alright, we'll hang out in the waiting lounge for a few," Cabe agrees while ushering the team the other way.

"Actually, I have some questions for the doctor regarding any restrictions Walter may have that we should be aware of." Paige says changing course.

"Uh, Paige, I don't think…" Toby tries, but she's not listening.

As Mallory straddles him, Walter flashes back to his dream of Paige in the black teddy. Mallory blows warmly in his ear.

"Hmm" then looking toward the door, "Paige."

"Paige?" Mallory is taken aback and quickly gets up "Do you have feelings for Paige?"

Walter doesn't respond instead staring at the door. Mallory looks that direction to see the door quickly close. "Paige was just at the door?" she asks.

Walter nods.

"I suppose I should go talk to her." Mallory states.

"Not yet." Walter replies pulling Mallory back to him.

"Walter, your friends came all the way here to have lunch with ye. I won't let ye alienate them. I'd never want to come between ye. I know how important they are." She replies gathering herself for an awkward conversation.

"Change your mind?" Sly asks as Paige rejoins the group.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Paige replies.

"Hi guys." Mallory greets approaching them. "I see you brought lunch for Walter."

"Yeah, is the doc finished with his exam?" Happy asks oblivious to what was really going on.

"Huh… oh, yes, ye can see Walter now." Mallory replies appreciating the discretion.

"Join us for lunch?" Sly invites.

"No, thanks though. I must get back to work. Me lunch break is about over." Mallory responds.

"Oh well, hope you enjoyed dessert at least." Toby snickers to Cabe, who promptly elbows him in the gut, but the interchange isn't caught by Mallory as she's pulled Paige aside to thank her for the discretion.

Mallory starts to leave but turns back when Happy asks, "We'll Walter be going home today?"

"Yes, I…"

"You'll handle the discharge?" Toby asks straight faced.

"Huh?" Mallory asks, caught of guard.

"You know, the discharge. Making sure he gets off alright. Taking him to bed." Toby clarifies, enjoying his double entendres.

Catching on, Mallory smiles and replies, " Don't worry doctor. I'll make sure all the patient's needs are met."

She winks at Toby before turning and walking off. After she has left, Toby says, "I'm with Cabe. She's good for Walt."


	5. Chapter 5

Walter squirms uncomfortably in the office of Cecil Rizzuto. "The Rivaroxaban must be messing with my head. Why did I even make this appointment?" Walter ponders aloud to himself.

He gets up to leave when Cecil walks in. "Afternoon Mr. O'Brien. Most people bring a partner to couple's counseling."

"This was a mistake. Sorry." Walter mumbles trying to exit.

Blocking his path, Cecil responds, "You've already paid for the session. Besides, don't you have to actually try something to know whether or not it is a mistake?"

Walter accepts his rationale and takes a seat.

"Now what would you like to talk about?" Cecil inquires.

Walter sits quietly so Cecil tries a more direct approach, "Why did you make this appointment?"

"I have a girlfriend. She's funny, beautiful, and kind, but..." Walter trails off.

"But…" Cecil prompts. When Walter doesn't respond, Cecil ventures a guess, "but you're afraid… concerned…"

"I'm having fantasies about someone else. Even when we're… involved." Walter blurts out.

"I see. How does that make you feel?"

Walter reflects on that a moment. "Guilty and worried. I think I may be in love with someone else."

"The subject of these fantasies?" Cecil asks.

"Yes, but I have strong feelings for Mallory too."

"Strong feelings, but not love?" Cecil clarifies.

"Oh, I love Mallory, but I don't know if I'm in love with her." Walter answers.

"I see. That is an important distinction. Why do you think you're with Mallory then instead of this other person? Are they married...involved?" Cecil continues.

"No, but it's complicated. We're co-workers and close friends. We don't want to jeopardize that or upset the team dynamics." Walter states factually.

"You said 'we.' You two have discussed these feelings? There is a mutual attraction?" Cecil probes.

"Yes, we have. She says the feelings are shared, but…." Walter hesitates.

"She says? You have doubts?" Cecil prompts.

"Well, yes. She said she didn't want to jeopardize the team with interpersonal relations, but her actions are inconsistent with her words" Walter responds.

"How so?" Cecil asks.

"Well, she did exactly that when she dated another team member." Walter states.

"Tell me about that." Cecil inquires.

"I have doubts about her sincerity. Why was Tim worth the risk, but I wasn't? Could she have been trying to spare my feelings?" Walter asks.

"Have you asked her that?" Cecil questions.

"No, I… I'm not sure I want to know the answer," Walter admits, "Besides things with Mallory are less complicated and she has all the qualities of an excellent mate."

"But you're not in love with her?" Cecil asks.

"I don't think so. Not yet, but I could be." Walter rambles.

"You know, most people do take the path of least resistance, but many always wonder about what would have happened if they took a risk. Perhaps, you will be more settled if you have that conversation with your dream girl." Cecil suggests.

Walter reflects on that, "Maybe. There are a lot of variables to consider. Thanks for… your time. I should go." Walter getting up.

"We still have some time if there is more you want to discuss." Cecil offers.

Walter hesitates a moment then asks, "The people that take the path of least resistance, do they regret it? Are they happy?"

Standing to face Walter, Cecil responds, "Some do, some don't. Some are and some aren't."

"But the people that take the chance, they are happy and without regrets?" Walter inquires.

"Some are and some aren't. It's like any gamble, sometimes it pays off and other times it doesn't. The only guarantee is that they don't wonder what would have happened." Cecil clarifies.

"The outcome is not calculable. How do you make such a choice?" Walter asks.

"Well, on the most basic level, it's a game of roulette. You have to decide if what what you have now is worth losing if you spin the wheel. You might end up with the other girl, but you could also lose both." Cecil explains.

"Yeah, thanks." Walter says and heads toward the exit.

"Walter, I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you to consider Mallory's feelings too. Is she in love with you? If so, ask yourself if it's fair to her to string her along?" Cecil adds.

"Anything else?" Walter asks sincerely.

"Actually, yes. If Mallory is as great as you say, ask yourself why aren't you in love with her? That could provide you clarity and her closure, should you decide this other girl is worth the risk." Cecil suggests.

"And if I don't, how do I stop the fantasies… the feelings?" Walter asks.

"Simple, fall out of love with the other girl." Cecil advises.

"How?" Walter questions.

"Brother, if the world knew that, I'd be out of business," Cecil responds, "Tell me do you dream of the other girl often?"

"Nightly, why?" Walter asks.

"You might try having the conversation with her there first?" Cecil suggests.

"I don't understand. It wouldn't be real so what purpose would that serve?" Walter retorts.

"Well, it could provide you revelation. The dream will likely end one of two ways. Either she'll reciprocate your feelings or she'll reject you."

"But there is no telling that's how she'd actually respond…" Walter begins.

"Of course not, but your unconscious will tell you if your love is greater than your fear…" Cecil continues.

"Helping me decide whether or not to risk it." Walter concludes.

"Something like that. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." Walter leaves.

"Mom, where's Walter? He promised he'd help me with this project this afternoon?" Ralph asks.

"I don't know sweetheart. He left a couple of hours ago, but he promised so I'm sure he'll be back soon." Paige reassures.

"Hey Ralph! You ready to hit those calculations buddy?" Walter says entering.

"I'll just catch up on some paperwork." Paige excuses herself so her boys can concentrate.

"Well, we're going to take off." Toby announces, speaking for himself and Happy.

"Yeah, I have plans with Allie. Sly do you need a ride home?" Cabe prepares to leave too.

"That would be great, thanks." Sly accepts.

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow." Walter acknowledges their departure without looking up from computer screen he and Ralph are engrossed in.

"I think we've got it." Ralph announces a couple hours later.

"Yeah, I believe you're right." Walter confirms.

Paige overhears her fellows finishing up and decides to ask Walter to dinner. As she enters the room though, there is a knock at the door and she reroutes to answer it.

"Oh hi, I didn't know you all would still be working." Mallory announces seeing Paige.

"We're not. Walter was helping Ralph with some equation. I believe they're finishing up though. Come on in." Paige invites.

Seeing Mallory out of his peripheral vision, Ralph asks, "Hey Walter. You want to get dinner with me and my Mom?"

Walter is about to accept as his back is to Mallory, but Paige interrupts, "Ralph sweetie, Walter has company. You should gather your things so we can get home."

Walter turns to see Mallory, "Oh, this is a pleasant surprise," he gets up and greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry to just drop by. I didn't know you had plans with Ralph. We just had a tough day at work and I didn't want to be alone." Mallory apologizes.

"Actually, we just finished. Besides, you know that you are welcome any time." Walter reassures.

"Ralph do you have everything? We should let them be alone to talk." Paige rushes.

Annoyed, Ralph responds, "Yeah, I think so," while deliberating leaving a notebook on the desk.

"Ok, we'll grab something to eat on the way home. What sounds good?" Paige asks ushering Ralph out the garage.

An hour later, Mallory and Walter are just getting back from Cavelsky's diner.

"Thanks for listening, Walter. I feel much better. I just don't like to be alone after losing a patient. The thought of the life cut short haunts me." Mallory says.

"I understand," Walter says sincerely, "Would you like to stay the night?"

"I would, but I'm really not up for anything besides sleep." Mallory states.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to getting some sleep myself." Walter responds, then, indicating the stairs, continues, "after you."

"I'm so lucky to have ye. I appreciate ye so much, love." Mallory responds.

Mallory and Walter, quickly fall asleep once in bed. Meanwhile, at the Dineen residence, Paige is cleaning up after dinner as Ralph unpacks his backpack to finish up his homework. Paige hears Ralph shuffling through his things and then mutter, "Oh no."

Moments later, Ralph runs into the kitchen, "Mom, I think I left a notebook at the garage."

"Ok, we'll swing by and get it on the way to school tomorrow." Paige promises.

"But, I need it tonight. It has all my notes. I'll call Walter and see if he'll look for it. Maybe, he'd run it over here if…" Ralph rambles.

"No, Walter is with his girlfriend. We will not interrupt him." Paige interrupts.

"But Mom…" Ralph starts.

"Look, I have a key. I'll go over there and see if I can find it. You will stay here and finish up your other work. Understand?" Paige states.

"Yes ma'am." Ralph confirms.

Walter awakes about an hour later to see Mallory dressing at his bedside.

"Is everything alright?" Walter asks.

"No, I have to go into work. There is major pile-up on the I-10 and they need all hands on deck." Mallory answers, "Go back to sleep, love."

Mallory kisses him goodnight and rushes out. Walter lays there a moment pondering their relationship, but soon falls back asleep. He is awoken by a noise downstairs. Getting out of bed, he stumbles to the stairs and flips the light, "Mallory, did you forget something?"

"Walter, did I wake you?" Paige asks.

This was it, the beginning of one of his regular fantasies. He decides to try out Cecil's advice.

"That's ok. I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you." Walter responds descending the stairs.

"Now? Can it wait until morning, Ralph…" Paige begins.

"No, the conversation is long overdue." Walter interrupts, gently putting his index finger to her lips and guiding her to the sofa, "I want to talk about us."

"Us?" Paige asks.

"Yes, us. Our chemistry is undeniable. Paige, I am hopelessly in love with you. I need to know if you will ever love me back? I can't fully move on with Mallory or anyone else until I know." Walter declares.

"Wow... Walter… I… this is unexpected." Paige stalls.

"You can be honest with me, even if it hurts. I've long suspected that don't share those affections. That you were trying not to hurt my feelings when you suggested you did. Right now, I just need the truth." Walter continues.

"Wait, why would you think…" Paige begins.

Anticipating her questions, Walter responds, "When you started dating Tim, I began thinking your concern about upsetting the team dynamic was just an excuse…"

"No, Walter. When I started spending time with Tim, it was to get my mind off of you and Linda. Walter, I love you too. I just was afraid…" Paige tears up.

"Afraid?" Walter asks.

"I realized early on that I was attracted to you, but you mean so much to Ralph and if we went south… I didn't want to be responsible for him losing the first person he's ever been able to relate to. Toby once told me that you protect your most valuable thing. For me, that's Ralph. I never meant to hurt you, I just…"

"I would never hurt Ralph, either. Even if we didn't work out, I wouldn't pull away from him. I've experienced that too often…" Walter explains but is interrupted when Paige passionately kisses him as his body instantly reacts.

"Walter, I want you. I want to be with you," Paige declares breathlessly, "it's clear you want to be with me too."

"I do." Walter confirms unfastening her blouse buttons per the usual course of his dream, but she pulls back.

"Walter, I want this too, but not like this. You know what you have to do." Paige states.

"I'll talk to Mallory tomorrow." Walter resolves, disappointed at the change in course, but grateful that the counselor's advice worked.

Ralph has just finished brushing his teeth when the doorbell rings. He walks to the door and looks through the peephole to see two police officers. His stomach knots as he opens the door.

"Hey there. Is your dad home?" one of the officers greets.

"No, it's just me and my mom, but she ran to her office to get a notebook I left there." Walter responds.

"Son, I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me." The officer responds.

"No, look I know that she shouldn't have left me alone, but she'll be right back, really." Ralph insists.

The officer kneels to Ralph's level, "No son, she won't. There was a bad accident on I-10 tonight. I can't leave you here alone." the officer advises, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tearing up, "Is she ok? How bad was she hurt?" Ralph asks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I need to get home to Ralph," Paige gets up to leave, but turns back to Walter, "Let's make each other a promise."

Standing to face her, "What's that?" Walter asks.

"No backing out. We're going to give this a shot, no matter what?" Paige suggests.

"No matter what." Walter confirms.

"Goodnight Walter, sweet dreams." Paige gently kisses him goodbye.

"They already are. Goodnight Paige." Walter watches as Paige walks out.

A short while later, Walter wakes to a persistent banging at the door, "Coming!" He yells out while stumbling down the stairs. He opens the door to two police officers and a completely distraught Ralph who immediately throws himself around Walter's waist, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hugging him back, Walter asks, "Ralph, buddy what's wrong?"

When Ralph just cries hysterically, Walter looks to the two officers for an explanation.

"There was an accident on the I-10 tonight. His mother was badly injured." The officer states.

"But she's alive?" Walter asks.

"For now, I'm afraid it doesn't look good." The officer advises which sends Ralph into even more hysteria and earns the officer a slap on the back of the head from his partner.

"It's my fault!" Ralph yells, "She's going to die and it's entirely my fault!"

"Ralph, buddy, this is not your fault…" Walter begins.

"It is! She was coming here to get a book that I left," he goes over to Walter's desk and picks up his notebook and begins to panic.

Concerned at Ralph's overwhelmed emotional state, he grabs the throw off the couch and wraps it around Ralph. He kneels down to look Ralph in the eyes, "Ralph, listen to the sound of my calm voice and know that everything will be ok. This is not your fault. It was an accident. Just because you forgot…"

"No! You don't understand. I didn't forget it! I left it on purpose, so we'd have to come back and interrupt your date. I…." Ralph is overcome with emotions and starts to hyperventilate.

Walter removes the throw and has Ralph lay face down on the cold concrete, "Ralph, I need you to focus on your breathing. Just take slow breaths in and out, ok."

Ralph complies and begins to calm to a gentle sobbing. Walter lays the throw on top of him. Ralph pulls it toward him, "This throw smells like Mom."

Those words hit Walter like a brick wall. He knew that wasn't possible, he didn't take that throw out of the dryer and put it on the couch until after Paige and Ralph left that afternoon. The thought briefly crossed his mind that Ralph was imagining it in his grief-stricken state, but he knew Ralph wouldn't conjure up false realities; facts, not fiction, are stabilizing to Ralph. The only explanation is that he wasn't dreaming and he'd seen Paige that evening, after the accident occurred.

"Ralph, listen to me. I don't know what's going on, but these officers are mistaken. Your mom is just fine. I spoke with her this evening; she wasn't in an accident." Walter insists.

"That doesn't make sense; if she was here, why didn't she take my notebook?" Ralph asks skeptically.

"I must have distracted her. She probably forgot what she came for." Walter suggests.

"I don't know…" Ralph begins, but is interrupted when Walter's phone begins to ring.

Looking at the caller id, he picks up immediately, "Walter, Ralph is not here! I don't know where on earth he'd have went…" Paige begins panicked.

"Paige, listen to me. Ralph is here. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear your voice." Walter says, handing the phone to Ralph.

"Mom?" Ralph asks.

"Ralph, oh my god. What are you doing at the garage?" Paige asks.

"They said you were in an accident; that you were going to die." Ralph sobs relieved.

"Who said that sweetie?" Paige asks.

"The police officers that brought me here." Ralph responds.

"I see, are they still there?" Paige asks.

"Yes." Ralph answers.

"Let me talk to them for a moment, please." Paige requests.

"She wants to talk to you." Ralph says, handing the phone to one of the officers.

"Hello?" the officer hesitates.

"Where in the hell do you get off telling my son that I was in a wreck and dying, nonetheless? What kind of incompetent cops drag a boy out of bed in the middle of the night and scare the living daylights out of him…" Paige screams into the phone.

The officers move to the corner of the room where Paige's phone shaming of them can't be overheard by Walter and Ralph. Walter gets Ralph up off the floor and sits on the couch hugging him, "You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, but I'm still confused. Why didn't you begin by telling me Mom was ok? And how did you know when the accident was?" Ralph asks.

"Well, I knew about the accident because Mallory was called back into work to assist. You're mom came by after that, but I thought I might have been dreaming. It wasn't until you said the throw smelled like her that I knew it wasn't a dream." Walter answers.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Ralph says sleepily.

Two very sheepish officers walk over and hand Walter the phone without saying a word.

"Paige?" Walter says into the phone.

"Hi Walter, I'll be back to get Ralph soon. Sorry for all the trouble." Paige's voice cracks from all the yelling.

"Stay put, I'll bring Ralph to you." Walter responds.

"Are you sure? I don't want to…" Paige begins to protest.

"You've had an upsetting evening. I'd rather you not get behind the wheel. It's no trouble. I'll see you soon." Walter interrupts.

"Ok, thanks, Walter."

Hanging up the phone, Walter asks the officer, "How did this mix-up happen anyway?"

"Ms. Dineen's purse was swiped from her front seat at a gas station this afternoon. She reported it, but the report hadn't been filed yet. So when the victim was brought into the hospital with her purse and id, we naturally thought it was Ms. Dineen." One officer responds.

"But hey, at least she'll get her things back." The other officer adds.

It was a little past midnight when Walter pulled up in front of Paige's apartment. Ralph stirs from the back seat having fallen asleep on the way over. Before either can get out of the car, Paige rushes down the steps and has the back passenger door open, "Ralph, thank god you're alright."

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm glad you're ok too." Ralph states coolly, but the firmness of his hug undermines his steady tone.

Still squeezing one of Ralph's hands, Paige embraces Walter, who has stepped out of the car, with the other, "Walter, thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"No, you need to get him to bed and I should get back. See you at work tomorrow." Walter states.

"Yeah, ok. Goodnight." Paige begins to lead Ralph inside.

"Oh, wait." Walter grabs something from the car as they turn around, "I think Ralph left this at my place earlier."

Walter hands Paige the notebook while winking at Ralph.

"Thanks, Walter. I owe you one." Paige responds, realizing for the first time that she never got the notebook she went after in the first place.

On the way home, Walter stopped to assist a drunk driver who wrapped his car around a light pole after taking out a fire hydrant. He'd have been electrocuted had Walter not come along when he did, but Walter was dog tired when he returned to the garage around 4 AM. Walter didn't even bother to change before crawling into bed again. When he was awaken by the buzzing of his cellphone just an hour later he muttered, "Argh, You've got to be kidding me."

Walter feels around the night table blindly until he finds his phone. Looking at the caller id, the number instantly resonates and his stomach tightens, "Dad?"

"Hey Walter, I need to see your face. Can ye get on your computer and skip with me?" Sean asks.

"Skype, and it's 5 o'clock in the morning here. Can't this wait?" Walter grumbles.

"It's important. Please Walter?" Sean insists.

"Is mom ok?" Walter asks.

"Yes, she's at the market. Everyone is fine." Sean answers.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll call you back." Walter promises.

Walter digs out his laptop and tries to connect with his dad, but there is no answer. His phone rings. "Dad, why didn't you answer?" Walter asks.

"I tried, I never know what button to hit on this contraption." Sean responds.

Walter tries again while coaching his dad on how to answer, once connected Sean greets, "Good morning, Walter."

"Let's skip the small talk. What's going on?" Walter responds.

"My, but you're the grouch. I know it's early there, but ye could be a bit more respectful." Sean responds.

Walter is tempted to disconnect the call, but decides to let it go, "Sorry, it's been a long night. I've only been in bed an hour. What did you want to discuss?"

"I'm sorry, Walter. You're tired, perhaps this can wait…" Sean begs off, guiltily.

"It is fine dad, I'm awake now. Let's talk about why you called." Walter assures.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. Ye see, about a year after your mother and I were married, there was a terrible drought. Money was tight and our marriage was strained. Ye could say the honeymoon was over…"

"Fewer details, please Dad." Walter interrupts impatiently.

Sean takes a deep breath and announces, "Mallory might be your sister."

"What? I… you had… more details, please dad." Walter stutters.

Sean then begrudgingly explained how he and Emily had an affair while their marriages were strained by the drought, but he broke it off when he found out Louise was pregnant with Megan. He later found out that Emily had twins but didn't know whether or not he was the father. "Anyway, I thought it was important that ye know." Sean finishes.

"You don't think that would have been an important fact for me to have when I saw you a month ago?!" Walter asks completely astonished.

"Honestly, I didn't think you two would still be together. You've never been great with the ladies…" Sean answers shamefully, "If I thought, ye'd fall in love with her and I'd have to break your heart…"

"I'm not in love with Mallory. I'm actually getting ready to break up with her." Walter interrupts.

"Oh, well, that's a bit of good news anyway…" Sean responds relieved.

"No, it's really not. I'm not pleased to learn that I may have had intercourse with my sister." Walter blurts out.

"Of course, that's not what I meant. I just…" Sean begins.

"Mom doesn't know?" Walter asks to change the topic.

"No, that was years ago and it's never happened again. It's ancient history. There is no need to dredge that up." Sean defends, "Let's keep this between us, Walter. I don't want to hurt your mother…"

"I don't like secrets, but I see no real purpose in telling her. " Walter concedes.

"Thanks. Again, I really am sorry. I should have told ye when we we're working in the yard last month. I just…. I just didn't know how." Sean apologizes.

"Yeah, look it's 6 o'clock here and I haven't had much sleep. The team will be arriving in a couple of hours and I'm sure Mom will be back from the market any minute. Let's finish this another time." Walter requests.

"Sure, I understand. I do love ye. Bye Walter." Sean concedes.

"Bye, dad," Walter states disconnecting the call.

Walter lies back down, but his mind is whirling and he can't get back to sleep. He decides instead to run a basic DNA test and heads to the bathroom to collect the samples.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's locked," Happy states looking expectedly at Toby.

"Well unlock it, dear." Toby replies.

"You drove, I don't have my keys." Happy retorts.

"Well if he doesn't answer, we'll have to wait for one of the others." Toby declares banging on the garage door.

"Wait, you don't have a key? I thought everyone had a key," Happy questions.

"No, I gave it back to Walter after a Vegas bender years ago. I made him promise not to give it back to me until I was three-years sober from gambling. I didn't trust myself at that time." Toby explains.

"I see. You're a good friend, Doc," Happy says and then kisses Toby, "and an even better lover."

"Hmm, should we continue this conversation in the back seat of…" Toby begins but is interrupted when Cabe's vehicle pulls in with Sly in the passenger seat and Paige's sedan following after.

"Good morning, guys." Sly greets getting out of the vehicle.

"What's everyone standing around for?" Cabe asks.

"The door's locked." Toby states.

"That's odd. Did you knock?" Cabe queries.

"No, I didn't think of that. Of course, we knocked." Toby replies sarcastically.

"He's probably asleep. We had kind of a late night." Paige admits guiltily before filling the team in on the previous night's fiasco.

"Well that explains the slight puffiness under your eyes and dryness around the cornea." Toby states.

"Gee, so sweet of you to point that out Toby." Paige responds, checking her compact.

"I don't know. Even losing a few hours of sleep, it's not like Walter not to have the garage opened up," Cabe says, "You all hang back, while I check it out."

Cabe enters and see's Walter slumped down in the chair at his desk, "Walter, Walter, you ok?" he asks scoping out the rest of the room.

Everything seemed to be in order so he motions the rest of the team in as he approaches Walter. They enter and notice flashing test results on one of the monitors. Toby stops to study them.

"Walter?" He gently shakes Walter's shoulders.

"Huh, what?" Walter startles awake.

"Hey, are you moonlighting now?" Cabe jests indicating the results of whatever Walter had been testing.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Walter, but you are not the father. There is zero familial match there." Toby adds.

"Oh sorry, I must have dozed off. That… that's just a favor for a friend." Walter fibs turning off the monitor.

Toby, however, closely watched Walter's reaction and says aside to Happy, "I think Walter had a baby-daddy scare. Those were actual relief markers on Walter's part."

"Doc, this is Walter we're talking about. I don't buy it." Happy replies skeptical.

"Well, then I guess it's time for some recon." Toby declares approaching Walter, "Gee, Walt. You look awful. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much." Walt admits but forgoes the details, accepting a coffee that Paige hands him.

Cabe meanwhile has just gotten off the phone, and announces, "Listen up. We have a case."

The team gathers around as Cabe advises that there is creditable intel that an assassination attempt will be made on a diplomat's life at the Ireland Funds charity ball tonight. "We've arranged for Happy and Paige to waitress, Toby will tend bar, I'll work security, Sly will hack the surveillance feed and monitor everything from the outside, and since Walter's on the guest list…" Cabe explains.

"Actually, I'm not going. I've decided to break-up with Mallory." Walter announces, shocking everyone except Paige.

"Ok, well, I need you to put a pin in that for tonight. We're talking about a threat that endangers the lives of everyone in attendance, " Cabe responds after a moment of stunned silence.

"It'll be ok, Walter, _no matter what_." Paige reassures.

"Very well then," Walter concedes.

"Well, I don't want to tend bar. I'd rather work with Happy, let Paige tend bar." Toby whines.

Cabe chuckles, then announces, "I don't think you'll fill out the uniform. Trust me on this one. Toby, Happy, Paige, we need to head to event orientation. Sly, you should come along in case there is anything you need manipulated internally to facilitate the hack while we're inside. Walter, take a nap while we're away."

"What, how come he gets to sleep on the job, while the rest of us do all the work?" Toby whines as Cabe ushers them out the door.

"Because I said so. Now move," Cabe replies giving Toby a slight shove.

"You want me to wear this?" Happy asks examining the green sequined mini-dress, black sequined belt, skimpy gold thong, six inch gold stilettos, and leprechaun hat fascinator.

"I'm not any happier about it than you, but that's the job." Paige responds.

"Actually, it's quite clever when you think about it." Toby inserts, and immediately receives nasty glares from Happy and Paige.

"Nothing about this uniform is clever, and the shoes are a structural disaster. Whatever idiot designed stilettos, knew nothing about the mechanics of walking." Happy retorts.

"Right, of course, I was speaking more psychologically. These uniforms are going to keep the gentleman crowd very happy, likely even turn a few on. Their wives will flatter themselves into thinking they're the source of their man's arousal, and the men will naturally go along with it because… well, because we're men. Anyway, all of this keeps everyone in a more charitable mood." Toby explains.

"That's disgusting." Paige states.

"Hey, I didn't pick out the uniforms." Toby defends.

"Knock it off, you all. Let's finish setting up this connection and get out of here. It'll raise suspicion if we're caught lingering." Cabe directs.

The team stops and picks up lunch on the way home so it's about 1:30 when they return to the garage.

"I call dibs on Walter's fries if he's already eaten." Toby announces as they enter.

"Walter? You here?" Paige calls out, but there's no answer.

"Where do you think he could be?" Sly asks.

"I'll check upstairs." Cabe says.

Upstairs, he finds Walter sound asleep. He smiles as he adjusts the blanket that Walter had knocked off and quietly heads back downstairs. The team is laughing and carrying on as Happy throws some fries at Toby and declares, "Stop being such a beggar!"

Seeing Cabe, Toby asks, "What's the verdict?"

Signaling for them to keep the noise down, Cabe replies, "No, I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten."

"Pretty sure… Oh my god, he's still asleep." Toby figures out.

"Leave him alone, he had a long night." Paige defends.

"Well, you snooze you lose, literally." Toby stuffing his face with Walter's fries, "That's what you get for sleeping on the job."

"I married a pig." Happy laughs, shaking her head.

The team was cleaning up after lunch, when Walter walked in rubbing his eyes, "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"Oh splendid, no thanks to you." Toby replies.

"Toby, lay off." Paige defends, then to Walter, "There's a burger for you in the microwave."

"Thanks." Walter replies.

"Say Walt, while we we're working. What were you doing exactly?" Toby probes.

"Preparing for tonight, of course. What else would I be doing?" Walter answers.

"Really, I thought you were sleeping the whole time?" Toby asks suspiciously.

"That's right. I can't very well be a VIP guest at a charity ball on no sleep. Now can I?" Walter fires back, earning chuckles from everyone except Toby.

"Alright, alright. I think we all could use some rest as it could be a long night. Sly you'll be in the back of my van. The rest of us should each arrive separately to avoid drawing attention to ourselves, got it?" Cabe asks, directing that last bit at Happy and Toby.

"Yeah, got it." Happy confirms.

"Good." Cabe replies.

"Oh ladies, don't forget your _uniforms_ ," Toby needles.

"Uniforms?" Walter asks, curious as to why Toby emphasized the word.

"You'll see." Toby suggests, patting Walter on the shoulder, "Oh, how you'll see!"

Happy draws back her fist threateningly, which sends Toby mock running out the door.

Paige hangs back as the rest of the team scatters.

"You really ok with this?" Walter asks.

"Of course, it's important. Besides, it's just one more night." Paige confirms.

"One more night…" Walter begins.

"No matter what," Walter and Paige finish simultaneously and then kiss goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Toby walks into their kitchen to see Happy stirring a pot on the stove. He then sniffs the air and his face scrunches instantly at the odor, "Happy, I don't know what you're fixing there, but it smells awful."

"Potent actually, don't worry the Thai should be delivered any minute. This is a polyethylene blend that I intend to mold to the bottom of my shoes…" Happy explains.

"I'm not so sure they'll like that." Toby cautions.

"They won't know. It'll dry clear and is easily removed when direct heat is applied." Happy clarifies.

"I see, in effect creating a platform shoe that looks like a stiletto," Toby states.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should be disturbed you know that. Anyway, bottom line is I will actually be able to walk tonight. Don't tell Paige. There isn't time to do hers and…" Happy replies.

"Your secret is safe with me." Toby assures.

Over at the Dineen residence, Paige is walking the hallway in her stilettos in preparation for tonight, "These are awful! Happy and I will be lucky if we don't break our necks."

"I could have helped with that." Ralph says.

"I know, but I want you to focus on your homework." Paige replies.

The doorbell rings signaling the arrival of the pizza, Paige gratefully takes off the shoes and goes to grab her purse.

At Mallory's condo, she and her parents are getting ready for the evening's events.

"Now, are ye sure that ye and Walter don't want to ride with us in the limousine?" Emily asks her daughter.

"I'm positive. I need to talk to Walter privately." Mallory replies.

"It would mean a lot to your father for us to arrive as a family." Emily continues.

"Mom, I…" Mallory tries

"Ye can talk to Walter anytime. We'll be leaving town tomorrow and…" Emily explains.

"Mom, it's important. I need ye to trust…" Mallory interrupts.

"Now, what could be so important that it can't wait another day or two? Really…" Emily carries on.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Mallory blurts out and then bits her lip nervously awaiting her response. After a moment of stunned silence, Mallory observes her mom is more upset by the news that she anticipated.

Mallory continues, "I know, it's not ideal. But Walter is a good man and we love each other. I know he'll do the honorable thing. Since we live here in America, I really don't think it'll negatively affect daddy's reputation. Please say something."

"I really don't know what to say to ye. I…" the ringing doorbell interrupts Emily.

"Just, don't say anything to Daddy until I have the chance to talk to Walter." Mallory beseeches.

"Don't worry. I'll let ye tell your father." Emily promises.

"Walter, I'm so glad that you could join us for dinner before the ball. I would consider it an honor if you and Mallory would ride with us in the car Ireland Funds is sending." Davy greets.

"Sure, that sounds efficient." Walter agrees.

Mallory and Emily approach and Davy greets his wife and daughter each with a kiss, "Excellent news. Walter has graciously agreed to travel with us to dinner."

Mallory smiles, but releases a frustrated breathe, "Of course, he did."

Walter observes Mallory in her long sapphire evening gown with just enough of a split to tease. It occurred to him that she may be the second most beautiful girl on earth. He really cares about her and dreads the conversation they would be having later, he doesn't want to hurt her, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Not stunning?" Mallory flirts.

"Now Mallory, don't mince words." Davy cautions unaware of the inside joke.

"Oh Daddy, Walter knows I'm teasing," Mallory states.

"I must admit that I couldn't be more pleased you two are still together. I understand Mallory's long and sometimes unpredictable hours have driven away many potential mates." Davy states.

"Well, my hours can be long and unpredictable too, but we both love what we do so…" Walter begins.

"We make it work." Mallory finishes.

Throughout dinner, both Walter and Mallory tried to get the other alone. Walter needed to tell Mallory about the case as he knew she'd recognize the team at the event. However, each attempt was foiled by either her parents or the restaurant staff. Finally, standing outside the restaurant, a small window opened as her parents ran into a couple of friends in town for the charity ball.

"Listen Walter, we need to talk…" Mallory begins.

"I promise, we'll discuss whatever you want later, but now I need to tell you that I'll be working tonight." Walter interrupts.

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" Mallory asks.

"No, just… the team will be at the event tonight, undercover. I can't really explain. Just know that things are under control and don't acknowledge that you know them. Trust me." Walter clarifies.

"Always, I also have…" Mallory replies

"If ye two lovebirds can tear yourselves apart, I'd like ye to meet some dear friends of mine." Davy interjects.

Happy had left the house in a trench coat, so Toby hadn't seen her in uniform until she walks up to the bar with her first drink order and his eyes widen, "Well, hello Mrs. See-Quinn!"

"Shut it, bar keep." Happy replies with a slight smirk.

Entering, Davy flags down a waitress to get drinks. As Paige approaches, Walter's gaze is first drawn to her shoes, his brain instantly registering at least a half a foot height difference; from there his eyes slowly wander up her very long legs accentuated by the very short dress and freeze momentarily at her cleavage before he forces himself to look at her face, framed so nicely be the askew fascinator. Paige smiles to herself having caught Walter's ogling. There is a pause after Paige has taken the drink orders for Davy and Emily, Mallory declined.

"Sir, what can I get you to drink?" Paige asks Walter. He is looking at her, but there is no response.

"Sir?" Paige tries again.

"Walter, your drink order?" Davy nudges observing Walter is looking at the waitress, but clearly his thoughts are elsewhere.

Mallory places her hand on Walter's shoulder bringing him out of the trance, "Love, did you want to order a drink?"

"Oh sorry, no, nothing for me, thanks." Walter replies.

"Very well sir. I'll be back in a moment." Paige replies slightly annoyed at Mallory's use of a pet name.

"Thinking about work again?" Mallory asks, figuring Walter was focused on something related to the case he is working.

"Walter, boy, ye have my beautiful daughter at your side. Work should be the last thing on your mind." Davy interjects.

"Of course, you're right. It won't happen again." Walter assures.

The music begins to play, "Walter, let's dance." Mallory suggests.

"What about your drink?" Walter asks.

"I'm not drinking tonight either." Mallory replies.

They excuse themselves to the dance floor. He really does enjoy dancing with Mallory and hopes he doesn't break her heart later in the evening. He realizes she brings him a sense of comfort and familiarity. From the beginning their relationship has been natural, seamless; he's never had that before. His mind is alternating between these thoughts and staying alert to the case as he dances with Mallory for the next twenty minutes.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen any weapons or suspicious materials come through security. Have you picked up on anything?" Cabe asks over the coms.

"I'm not reading any anxiety or abnormal behavioral patterns." Toby chimes in.

"Yeah, I haven't heard or seen anything suspicious." Paige adds.

"Same here, Sly are the sensors picking anything up?" Happy asks.

"No, the sensors are not reading any deadly chemicals or explosive compounds." Sly confirms.

"If we knew what to look for, we could streamline this process." Walter adds frustrated at the vagueness of the intelligence.

"I know, but besides the when and where, Fuchs only confirmed that it would involve new undetectable tech before a sniper took him out." Cabe reminds.

"There is no such thing as undetectable tech." Walter states.

"Alright, well let's prove it." Cabe encourages.

"Ye know, I've known from the beginning that ye worked with two beautiful and smart women, but seeing them in those outfits tonight, I find myself a bit jealous." Mallory admits.

"Yes, well, jealousy is an unproductive emotion, but I…" Walter begins.

"Walter, they're playing our song." Mallory interrupts as "Precious and Few" begins to play.

"Actually, Malloy, I should tell you…" Walter begins, wanting to end the façade.

"I have something I need to tell you too, Walter. I was going to wait until we were alone tonight, but it seems so perfect to tell you during this song," Mallory interrupt, "Walter, I'm pregnant."

A crash is heard across the room as Paige drops a tray of drinks.

"Oh wow, two baby-daddy dilemmas in one week. Walter must get around," Toby says aloud in the coms without realizing it.

"Two?!" Paige fires back, very annoyed.

"How? I mean, we used protection?" Walter asked shocked; in reality he already knows the answer.

"Well, ye know it's not fool-proof, and if ye recall we got a wee bit carried away our first time." Mallory reminisces.

"Ah, yes. That was memorable." Walter recalls.

"Walter, I'm not the least bit worried about your EQ. You're going to be a wonderful father. I love ye and trust ye implicitly. I…" Mallory is interrupted as the Sweeney family is called up to the stage.

Mallory hesitates a moment, but Walter kisses her and encourages, "Go. You'll be an amazing mom, but right now, your father needs his adoring daughter."

As Mallory heads toward the stage, Paige comes up behind Walter and sadly says, "Well, so much for no matter what."

"Paige, I…" Walter begins.

"Uh guys, the video feed just showed a drone roll under the stage." Sly advises.

Alarms on Sly's equipment sounds as he shouts, "the explosive sensors are going crazy. There is a bomb under the stage!"

Walter looks up to see Mallory ascending the stage stairs, "No. No. No. No," he mutters as he takes off full speed towards her.

The explosion rocks the building as heat and flames shoot out from under the stage. Happy loses her footing as her polyethylene wedges melt from underneath her and she lands flat on her back. Walter watches helpless as the mother of his child is projected violently against the wall. As dust begins to settle in the smoke-filled room, screaming chaos ensues and most of the crowd rush to the exit while Walter fights his way the opposite direction toward the stage.

Sitting to pull Mallory onto his lap, "Mallory, stay with me," Walter urges.

"Walter, love…sorry… not meant to be," Mallory rasps getting weaker with each word, "Don't give up on love. I've seen the man behind the genius… worthy of love."

Choking back an unexpected sob, Walter gently kisses Mallory goodbye. Emily is overcome with grief having just watched her daughter die, she wails, "No, God, no! This is all me fault!"

Walter sees her snatch the gun from the holster of a passing security officer. He instantly realizes the faulty assumption she's made and rushes toward her, "Emily, Don't…"

His words fall short though, as she places the gun to her head and fires without hesitation. She drops instantly, but the fatal bullet passes through her skull at a trajectory aimed right toward Walter's chest. He sees it coming, but there is no time to react and Walter soon lands in a lump on the floor.

Having witnessed the entire tragic scene, Paige rushes to his side, "Walter… Walter… stay with me. No matter what, remember? Stay with me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Walter… Walter…. just stay with us. No matter what… just stay with us." Paige says softly before walking out of the isolation area.

Removing the hazmat suite, she joins the rest of the team in the waiting area. "Toby, are you sure we're doing the right thing? He just seems to be getting weaker." Paige asks tearfully.

Frustrated, Toby rubs his temple before responding, "Of course, I'm not sure! There was no course in treating an infection of actual alien pathogens at Harvard Medical School! Damn that heat sensor. That turbine should have never kicked on and stirred up the meteor ashes. Then it wouldn't have gotten on his hand and entered his bloodstream when he cut his hand reopening that bevel. There is no treatment protocol for this situation, but, considering his reaction to simple Motrin to reduce fever, it's likely that the foreign bodies will attack all courses of internal medicine. Letting his immune system fight while providing whatever external aid possible is probably the safest course of action. But NO, I'm not sure, how could I be?!"

"I just…" Paige trails off tearfully.

Placing her hand on Toby's leg, "Look, we're all just frustrated, but we need to stay strong for Walter." Happy reminds.

"Happy is right. Let's focus on those external supports we can provide." Cabe suggests.

"Sly, he's said the name Mallory a few times. Is that someone in his family?" Paige inquires.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I don't know a Mallory. We can ask his parents we they get here. I'll deep dive his history and see what I can find out in the meantime." Sly responds pulling out his laptop.

A couple of hours later, the team are gathered in Walter's room. The CDC determined that the infection was blood born and not transferrable through local contact so the hazmat protocol had been disengaged. Walter has just been returned to his bed following another ice bath.

"No, Mallory." Walter mumbles.

"Who the heck is Mallory?" Paige wonders aloud.

"I'm only found remote connections, prior classmates, etc." Sly answers.

"You know, in his fever induced state, it's possible his mind is making up this person." Toby explains.

"Oh wait…" Sly states aloud, but is clearly engrossed in whatever he is reading on his computer screen.

"Sly, what is it?" Paige asks.

"Wow, when Walter was 17 he witnessed a drunk-driving accident in which the Sweeney family was killed including their oldest daughter 19-year old Mallory. This articles says she died in Walter's arms"

"Did he have any connection to her before that?" Toby asks.

After a few quick keystrokes, Sly responds, "Yeah, it looks like they attended the same university…," hacking the old records, "and they did have a couple of classes together. Looks like chemistry and… ballroom dancing?"

"Ballroom dancing?" Cabe, Happy, Toby, and Paige parrott.

"Ah yes, I remember thinking the same thing, until I learned it fulfilled the physical education curriculum." Sean says entering.

"Was he any good?" Paige asks curiously.

"We don't know; we never saw him dance." Louise admits sadly.

"He did pass the course, but it wasn't one that received marks." Sean adds.

"Well, I can understand how the mathematical aspect might appeal to Walter." Sly concedes.

"Ballroom dancing," Toby repeats still astonished, "Say, usually a course like that would have had juries. Is there any video?"

"Just a sec," Sly replies typing away, "Why, yes, yes there is."

Happy, Toby, Paige, Cabe, Ralph, Sean, and Louise crowded around Sly, much to his discomfort, to watch this newly discovered footage.

It was one long video file of the whole event so Toby urges impatiently, "Come on. Skip ahead to Walter's selections."

"That's him, right there." Sean says having Sly stop the feed.

"Next we have Walter O'Brien and Mallory Sweeney dancing a tango, followed by a waltz, and finishing up with a jive," the announcer advises.

"Wow, that's a beautiful dress," Paige states looking at the Sapphire gown Mallory wore.

They all watched in amazement as Walter and Mallory circled each other in preparation for their tango then came together and their torsos chased each other as her legs sharply intertwined in and around his. Cabe unconsciously unbuttoned his collar button at the passion and intensity displayed while Paige found herself a little jealous. Then the gentle flowing movements of the waltz as Walter and Mallory glided across the dance floor like a feather in the wind brought a tear to Sly's eye as he thought how much Megan would have loved to see that. When the group thought they couldn't be more impressed, the jive began. The energy of the fast kicks and hops as Walter and Mallory mirrored each other's movements in perfect synchronization brought a smile to each of them, but as the dance progressed to the two swinging, flipping, and twisting around the other those smiles grew to laughter and shouts. None of them had ever seen Walter having as much fun as he appeared to be having in the video. As that last dance ended, each of the group were applauding.

"I think it's safe to say, that he knew Mallory well before that accident. No two people could synchronize their bodies like that without spending long hours together." Toby states after Sly stopped the video.

"You don't think they were romantic, do you?" Paige asks.

"Walter? Let's just say my boy was never a ladies man." Sean responds.

"Even if they weren't, Walter may have had feelings that are resurfacing now in his delirium." Toby adds.

Hearing the music from all those years ago brings back memories Walter had long suppressed. The glitter from her champagne dress sparkles under the lights as she smiles at him. They had traveled to London together to enter an amateur dance competition. Even if they didn't win; the practice and feedback received would be practical to their upcoming juries. Two other students from their course had the same idea. Dance students, Melissa and Thomas, scoffed as they entered seeing their classmates.

"Look Mel, it's the odd couple. A computer geek and nursing student have no place here." Thomas says to Melissa, allowing Walter and Mallory to overhear.

Walter starts to say something back to them, but Mallory puts her finger to his lips, "Don't, it's not even worthy of a response."

"Very well, you'd think they'd realize by now that we are capable…" Walter begins.

"They do. You're ability to break their art down to math and quickly acquire skills they've worked years to obtain irks them. They're just jealous." Mallory tries to explain.

"I offered to…" Walter begins.

"I know, but that made it worse. They don't want dance broken down to a science." Mallory interjects.

"What do they want?" Walter asks.

"It's what they don't want. They don't want to be outperformed by a couple of science students." Mallory advises.

"Well, then they should work smarter and not be so closed minded to a different approach." Walter replies.

"Walter, not everyone embraces innovation the way you do. Change can be intimidating. Let's just have fun tonight, alright?" Mallory suggests.

"Of course, have I told you how stunning you are in that dress?" Walter replies.

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it." Mallory flirts.

The competition was close; Thomas and Melissa examined the scores in despair. Walter and Mallory led by two points, but the only style left was swing and, though they'd never admit it, they knew they couldn't execute the quick steps as smoothly as Walter and Mallory. Perhaps though, there was another way.

Hands, feet, legs, and arms were twirling and flying in sync with the music as the swing dancing was underway. Thomas and Melissa knew they'd be disqualified if caught, but there was a lot of movement for the judges to keep up with. During the most intricate portion of the dance, Thomas bumps Mallory just enough to throw her off balance during a twirl. The twirl spins out of control as Walter scrambles to catch her, but loses his footing in the process and he lands flat on his back with her on top of him. They lay there caught in each other's gaze for a moment as the sexual tension built.

An official approaches and offers his hand, "Unfortunately, I must advise you have been disqualified since you landed off the dance floor."

Having accepted his hand and been helped to her feet, Mallory replies, "Thank you, we understand."

Back on his feet, Walter asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, someone must have bumped me." Mallory answered suspecting she knew who, but deciding to take the high road. She now had other things on her mind anyway.

"No matter, it was still…" Walter begins, but is interrupted when Mallory passionately kisses him.

She takes his hand and leads him to a stall in one of the restrooms.

"Mallory, these are designed… there's barely enough room…" Walter stutters.

"Think of it as an experiment in physics." She whispers while seductively squeezing around him.

He barely got the lock fastened before Mallory aggressively undoes the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure you want our first time…" Walter begins.

"I can't wait another second." Mallory interrupts.

At that, Walter passionately kisses her before unzipping her gown. In turn she undoes his belt and lets his pants drop as he works his way out of his suit jacket. He works down her slip and panties while she runs her hands over his chest. With a quick tug she drops his boxers moving her hands up his back and through his hair kissing all the while. Her skin tingles as he firmly pins her against the stall wall and begins to pleasure her.

"Oh yes Walter, yes," she moans softly.

Her delighted squeal as they climaxed together echoed throughout the small space.

"Hmm, that was fun." Walter moans gently kissing her.

"Best dance ever." Mallory teases.

They rejoin the dance festivities as Thomas and Melissa are coming off stage having been awarded first prize in the amateur competition.

"Congratulations, you two." Mallory greets as they pass.

"Thanks, that was unfortunate about your untimely misstep." Melissa fakes sincerity.

"Well, accidents happen." Walter states factually.

"Well, I guess the best man won after all, hey Walt." Thomas gloats.

Walter is about to contradict him when Mallory leans in and whispers, "Let it go, I think we both know who really won tonight."

Thinking of their post competition tango, Walter couldn't argue with her logic. So Walter simply replies, "Excuse us."

Walter's mind then takes him to a pub where he and Mallory are enjoying burgers and fries after their jury. They laugh as they reach for the same fry, but then Mallory's expression turned serious as "Precious and Few" begins to play.

"Walter, we've come a long way since we first learned to two-step to this song," Mallory begins, "Walter, I have something to tell ye. Walter, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Wow… I mean… how… I mean... we used protection…" Walter stutters.

"Well, ye know it's not fool-proof, and if ye recall we got a wee bit carried away our first time." Mallory reminisces.

"Ah, yes. That was memorable." Walter recalls.

"Oh Walter, what are we going to do?" Mallory asks.

"Well first we should get married, I know I'm not always emotionally aware, but I do love you and I will provide for you and our child. I already have special skills and should be able to earn…" Walter begins.

"I love you too, Walter. I'm not the least bit worried about your EQ. You're going to be a wonderful father." Mallory interjects.

"Then trust me to know that everything will work out. I can…" Walter continues.

"Oh Walter, I trust ye implicitly. Father's not going to be happy though." Mallory interrupts.

"Your father likes me. Your whole family likes me." Walter states confused as to her concerns.

"Yes, they like my friend, Walter O'Brien, but I'm not sure they'll like my boyfriend, Walter O'Brien, who got me pregnant." Mallory explains.

"But I am the same person…" Walter starts.

"And I haven't even met your parents." Mallory inserts.

"They'll love you. Megan already loves you." Walter assures, "Besides, I don't see that they have much choice in the matter now."

Mallory laughs lightly, "No, I suppose you're right about that. Just, we're going on a holiday in Wexford this weekend. Let me enjoy one last weekend as Daddy's girl, before I disappoint him. I'll tell him as soon as we return."

"Perhaps, I should be there? To formally ask for your hand?" Walter asks.

"Or lose yours. No, I should tell daddy alone and give him a little time to adjust to the news." Mallory advises.

"Of course, but you are going to marry me?" Walter inquires.

"I don't know. I mean technically I haven't been asked yet." Mallory teases.

Taking a knee, "Mallory, I am in love in you. While I predicted this proposal in our future, it is the second surprise of the evening, but I see no reason to postpone the inevitable. Mallory Sweeney, please do me the great honour of becoming my wife." Walter proposes.

Tearing up, Mallory replies, "The honour is actually mine. Yes, Walter. I will marry you!"

They embrace in a passionate kiss as the crowd in the pub begins to clap reminding the couple they are not alone.

"I will have your ring when you get back from holiday. We are you leaving?" Walter asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon, right after Lizzy's school lets out." Mallory advises.

"Well, if you look up at the pass as you turn the bend on your lane, I'll be there to wave bye to you." Walter states.

"I'll look forward to it." Mallory smiles her sense of dread now relieved and she is overjoyed and excited about her future.


	10. Chapter 10

Replacing the cool cloth on Walter's forehead, Paige announces, "He's still burning up. I don't understand. Happy, you said that the fit was too tight to allow any DNA molecules to escape! How did this happen?"

Staring intensely at Paige, Happy replies, "Yes, and that would have been the case if the hurricane force winds didn't jostle the blow torch within the port. I couldn't have predicted that, no one could!"

Paige concedes, "I know, I'm sorry… I just..."

Happy stops her, "Hey, I get it."

"Man, it's hot today," Walter says aloud while standing on that hilltop watching as the cars passed.

Finally, the one he'd been waiting for cruises into view. He smiles and raises his hand in a wave. He can't see, but imagines that Mallory is smiling and returning the wave. Screeching tires divert his attention and he sees another car weaving all over the road from the other direction.

"No. No. No. No." Walter mutters.

He quickly realizes that the two vehicles are rounding the bend in the same lane and takes off down the hill yelling and waving his arms frantically. He watches helplessly as the two vehicles smash into each other. First the front bumpers collapse into each other and then the Sweeney's sedan flips on top of the other vehicle before rolling off sideways and bouncing down the hillside. The grating and grinding of tearing metal echoes through the small valley causing Walter's chest to tighten, throat to close, and eyes to water. When the car came to rest at the bottom, a deafening silence was restored. Waves of anguish wash over Walter as he half-ran and half-slide down that hillside.

It was a gruesome and eerie scene that met Walter. The three bodies in the front were crushed and mangled beyond recognition, but Walter knew it was those of David, Emily, and Lizzy. Walter concluded that glass or metal must have sliced Sean's femoral artery based on the volume of blood that pooled around Sean's inner thigh. Arterial spray and its gory stink streaked the inside of the vehicle causing Walter to hesitant looking toward where Mallory was, but when he did he was met with sorrowful eyes.

"Walter." Mallory rasps.

Rushing to the other side of the vehicle and forcing open the door with nothing but brute strength and adrenaline, Walter assures, "Hey, I have you. It's going to be alright."

Walter knows better than to move her, so instead positions himself against the doorframe to take Mallory in his arms.

"Walter, love… sorry… not meant to be," Mallory rasps getting weaker with each word.

"No, stay with me. I don't want you to die" Walter urges.

"Wasn't on my to-do list today either…" Mallory states with a slight smirk.

"Humor," Walter acknowledges and marvels how not to love someone that could push past all the pain to make a joke at a time like this.

Another memory flashes across Walter's mind. He's kneeling over a beautiful woman asking if she's okay to which she responds with thumbs up, "I'm all amped up."

"Don't blame yourself. Like Baghdad, this is not your fault…" Mallory continues.

"Shh, you need to conserve your energy." Walter suggests.

"Don't give up on love. I've seen the man behind the genius… worthy of love." Mallory finishes gasping and exhaling one last breath before she goes limp in his arms.

"No, Mallory, no." Walter sobs.

Gathering himself, Walter climbs back uphill to check on the occupants of the other vehicle. His attention is first drawn to a toddler laying in the backseat. He checks for a pulse, but finds none. The sight and smell of open bottles of whiskey in the vehicle compounds Walter's grief and anger as he promises himself he'll never drink. Then the driver stirs.

"What happened?" the driver asks intoxicated.

"What happened? What happened!" Walter yells, "I'll tell you what happened… you inebriated yourself and attempted to operate a motor vehicle! You murdered an entire family including my fiancée and unborn child! And you killed the child that was in your vehicle. That's seven lives that you extinguished because of your drunken selfishness and stupidity."

Turning to see his dead child, "Sarah, I killed Sarah?" he asks grief beginning to take over.

"And not just Sarah, but also David, Emily, Elizabeth, Sean, Mallory, and an unborn fetus," Walter screams indicating the hillside.

The drunk looks over and spies the crumpled remains of the other vehicle, "That's my fault?" he asks wide eyed.

"Yes, it is! You chose to get plastered, you chose to get behind the wheel and put your life, Sarah's life, and the life of everyone else unlucky enough to cross your path endanger! What could possibly have been worth all that? You stupid, lousy, no-good drunk!" Walter bellows with tears pouring.

"It's all my fault!" the driver acknowledges, he reaches over and retrieves a revolver from his glove box, places it in his mouth, and fires without hesitation. Walter watches, but in his grief doesn't register what is happening until the gunshot sounds in his ear. He realizes the driver's death is at least partially his fault. He hears sirens approaching, but knows there is no one left to help. He cries out for Mallory.

"Why Mallory," Walter mumbles.

"He must have really cared about her." Paige says, having lost count of how many times she'd heard that name over the past couple of days.

"Having someone die in your arms, especially someone you knew, that would haunt anyone." Cabe adds, speaking from experience.

Walter's body starts jerking and convulsing uncontrollably setting off a myriad of monitor alarms as doctors and nurses rush in and the team is ushered out of the room.

"I hate this." Louise sobs pacing the room, "There must be something else that could help. I just can't lose another child… I just can't"

Sean crosses to her and ushers her to a seat, letting her cry into his shoulder.

The doctor comes out and everyone crowds around him. "He's stable, but critical. The labs suggest the pathogens are multiplying. I recommend that you all say your goodbyes. I am terribly sorry."

Everyone tears up, but Louise just breaks down, "No this can't be happening," she cries falling to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

It is a very sober and solemn atmosphere as the team reenters Walter's room.

"Well, we had a good run kid. Even at the end, you were able to astonish me. Ballroom dancing," Cabe shakes his head as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"You know what I don't understand, Walter," Paige begins, "why, when we needed to clone the phone of that art thief, why did you say, 'I can't dance.'"

"Actually Paige, he said, 'I don't dance,' that's a very different statement." Sylvester interjects.

"But he didn't know where to put…" Paige begins.

"Now is not the time for semantics." Toby suggests.

"I'm just grateful I had the chance to see my boy dance, even if it wasn't in person. Watching as he and the girl span so quickly that their bodies appeared as one until they separated…" Emily reminisces

"Wait, that's it." Toby announces as he frantically goes through the drawers and cabinets in the room.

"Doc, what's going on in your head?" Happy asks.

"We spin the pathogens out of his blood stream. I just need to get a blood sample to isolate the correct parameters. Happy, I'll need you to modify the centrifuge in the electrophoresis machine while Sly recalibrates the software." Toby responds grabbing the supplies he needs.

"What can I do?" Paige asks desperately.

"Take this." Toby replies tossing a stress ball her way.

Frustrated, Paige responds, "I am not going to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while…"

"No, you're going to twiddle Walter's," Toby responds and observes Paige's confusion, "the fist should be pumped during the electrophoresis to prevent clotting off, but Walter isn't conscious to cooperate. You'll put that in his hand and squeeze."

"Can do," Paige responds understanding.

"Are ye saying ye can save my boy?" Sean asks.

"I'm saying it's worth a shot. No guarantees" Toby replies.

"Walter, open your eyes Walter." they coach.

Opening his eyes, he believes he is seeing double at first. As things come into focus though he recognizes the Irish hillside and the faces before him, "Megan, Mallory… but you're… am I…" Walter stutters.

"No, you're still not dead." Megan responds in reference to their last in-limbo conversation.

"Oh love, why are ye so unconcerned with ye life?" Mallory asks.

Walter smiles, she's every bit as beautiful as he remembered, "I've missed you."

"I know Walter, but I'm gone and ye still have a life. Love, ye need to move on. I want ye to dance again, to love again." Mallory cups his cheek and gently kisses him.

"It's difficult. It hurt so much for so long. I can't go through it again. First you, then Megan…" Walter explains.

"Let me ask ye this, if ye had to do it again knowing how things would turn out, would ye?" Mallory inquires.

"Of course, if I knew then I could have prevented…" Walter begins.

"No Walter, the outcome is fixed. Would ye do it again?" Mallory corrects.

Looking at her again and then at Megan, there was no doubt in his mind, "Of course, you were both worth it."

"Walter, there is someone else out there for you. She is worth all of it too." Mallory begins.

"But time is short Walter. Mom, Dad, Sylvester, Cabe, Paige, Toby, Happy, the doctors and nurses… they're all doing everything they can to save you. You have to fight, Walter. You have to fight now." Megan urges.

"Oh love, ye mean so much to so many people, and not because of what's in your head. Ye have so much worth fighting for. As much as I miss ye, I don't want ye to die without experiencing love, dance, fatherhood… ye need to live your life Walter." Mallory encourages.

"It means so much to both of us. Think of it as honoring our memory." Megan adds.

"I'll try. Is there time for one last dance though?" Walter asks.

"Do you really think I'd let you go without seeing the two of you dance again?" Megan responds.

Music begins to play and Walter extends his hand to Mallory. They smile as they glide, twirl, and spin around the hillside caught in each other's gaze. Megan leans against the grassy incline contently watching her brother and Mallory. Walter leans in and whispers something in Mallory's ear. Her smiles grows as she nods her head yes. Walter approaches Megan and extends his hand to her and they dance while Mallory looks on. Then, quite unexpectedly, Walter boldly grabs Mallory's hand and manages to dance with both at once as the three of them laugh freely. As the music winds to an end, a peaceful melancholy settles over the group.

Walter blinks hard and rubs his eyes as Mallory and Megan seem to be fading before him.

"Go, live, laugh, love…" Megan encourages.

"and dance." Mallory finishes.

He is left alone on that hillside then everything fades to white.

"His fever is way down. That's a good sign, right?" Louise asks worriedly.

"It is. The electrophoresis removed most of the pathogens from his bloodstream. His immune system needs to kick in though or they'll just multiple again.

"You have to fight, Walter. You have to fight now." Paige encourages, "Promise me, you'll fight Walter."

"Promise, no matter what." Walter whispers so faintly the group thought they imagined it until they noticed his eyes open.

The team and two very thankful parents crowd around his bedside.

"Hey, welcome back kid." Cabe greets.

"Oh Walter, ye had us so worried." Louise adds.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asks.

Spying the electrophoresis machine by the bedside he jests, "Like someone drained the life's blood from my body."

"Is that a joke son?" Sean asks amazed that his son would be joking, especially in this moment.

"Hey, we put it back." Happy banters.

"So much for 'just a cut.'" Paige says lightly.

Walter looks confused so Sly asks, "Do you remember what happened?"

Walter shakes his head negatively to which Toby replies, "They'll be plenty of time to catch you up later. Right now, you need to rest and gather your strength," indicating the group should leave.

"You're going to be just fine, kid." Cabe reassures.

"We love ye, son." Louise adds.

"Just rest now." Sean suggests.

"We'll be back to see you soon." Sly promises.

"Take care, buddy." Happy says.

"Walter… I…" Paige begins.

"Stay." Walter requests, placing his hand atop hers on the bedrail.

Pulling up a chair, she sits and promises, "Always."

Walter smiles as he drifts off to sleep at her words.

As the others leave the room, Emily whisper to Sean, "Ye know, we may just get some grandbabies yet."

Having overheard, Paige smiles and interlocks her fingers with Walters. She leans in and whispers, "Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
